June Bride
by Countrylover99
Summary: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers fanfic from Liza's POV during the movie. I was inspired by Mandi96, Delightness, and Goblz for writing this story. Some parts of the story belong to them. So no copyright intended.
1. Strange Backwoodsman

**Seven Brides for Seven Brothers fanfic from Liza's POV. I love that musical very much. Ephraim and Liza have always been my favourite brother and the bride. I was intrigued with with their romance in the movie. Ephraim was so quiet in showing his love to Liza. Even in the barn dance, I found it amusing that he didn't dance that much with Liza. He was glad to see her dance with his brothers. Other couples like Dorcas and Benjamin were always in the movie. Ruth and Caleb were seen most of the time, let's not forget Sarah and Frank's kiss. Dan and Martha were quite a couple too. Daniel was looking for Martha and calling for her desperately, Gideon spoke of Alice all the time. While, Ephraim remained silent. I felt like Liza was much stronger character than Ephraim himself. So, I waited for a long time for people to write a story about them. But I finally decided to do it myself. Hope you all enjoy! I made a background for Liza myself and I watched this movie many times and I think I'll do an okay job on this story. I was inspired by Mandi96, Delightness, and Goblz for writing this story. Some parts of the story belong to them. So no copyright intended.**

* * *

It was a lovely June morning in Oregon Territory, birds were chirping and flying happily. Sun shone bright. It was the beginning of summer. June was the month when couples got married and had children. In June people fell in love suddenly, well at least that's what they said. I loved June, I often called it the month of promise. Promise of love and warm summer. Summer was short in this region, so June was like a relief to everyone. I would love to be a June Bride someday.

One beautiful June morning. Me, Sarah, Dorcas, and Ruth were sitting in Dorcas' kitchen having tea.

"Girls, I don't think I'll be able to make a quilt, I hardly have enough fabric to make an apron." Sarah exclaimed suddenly.

"Quilting Bee is in few days" Ruth added disappointedly. This changed the mood, we all started looking at each other worryingly. We had been looking forward to the quilting bee for a while. It would be a pity, to postponed it.

"Oh girls, don't worry we'll think of something" Dorcas added.

Dorcas was always the optimistic one from the group she always knew how to help us out. I smiled at her.

"Dorcas is right!" I said turning my gaze at Ruth.

"Are you sure that we don't have enough material?" I asked Ruth. "I mean, surely we must have enough if we combine all of our material?"

"Liza, we also have to think about our dresses for the barn-raising." Dorcas said. "Don't forget, it's in a month and we will need lot of fabric to make ourselves nice dresses."

All of us girls had moved to this little town from East. Living here was much harder, after all the place was still unsettled. There were hardly any girls out here. So, we'd always stick together no matter what.

As we were still chatting and deciding what to do. Dorcas interrupted us. "Girls, why don't we go ask Mrs. Bixby if she has any extra material that we could use?" Mrs. Bixby together with her husband was a local store owner. She was a very friendly woman and we all loved her dearly.

"That's a great idea, Dorcas!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh yes, let's get over there right away" Sarah added excitingly. We all got up and went to Bixby store.

We walked as fast as we could, and finally entered the store.

"Good morning Mrs. Bixby" I exclaimed together with the other girls.

"We're having a quilting bee" Ruth said.

"We thought you might have some odds and ends," I finished quickly.

"Let me see" Mrs. Bixby smiled at us and went behind the counted and started poking around under the counters.

We waited for her excitingly, until from the corner of my eye, I saw a man who was talking to Mr. Bixby. He was dressed in buckskins and was walking towards us. I looked at Dorcas, and then quickly lowered my eyes. He was tall and had fiery red hair, he had a perfect image of a backwoodsman.

"They are spoken for" Mr. Bixby told the man.

I quickly realised that the man was interested in us and couldn't help but smile. "Oh, you had me scared" The man said sarcastically. "Lady can change her mind, can't she?" He stood next to me and I blushed. Sarah couldn't help but giggle a bit. We all lowered our eyes and continued watching Mrs. Bixby.

"Pay him no mind girls, Fred put his things in the wagon, don't keep him waiting" Mrs. Bixby motioned to her husband.

"Oh, I'm in no hurry" The tall man said. "I got all afternoon" He added.

"Well, your wasting your time mister, no girl in this town will marry you." Mrs. Bixby told him.

At this, Dorcas and I smiled at each other playfully. I must say, this man was quite intimidating. But none of us dared to say a word.

"Oh, I always got what I wanted" He boasted arrogantly. I glanced at him, but then quickly looked away not wanting to catch his eye.

"I'm here today to get me a wife. I don't mean to go home empty-handed" As he said those words, he looked at us. And I couldn't help but smile sheepishly. _I must say this a very strange way to court a lady!_

"You're all pretty fresh and young. I'll keep you in mind" The man said. I smiled. _Thanks for the complement. I guess he is not that bad!_

"But I ain't deciding on nothing until I looked em all over" With that, he turned and went away.

"What a weird man" Sarah said awkwardly.

"Very boastful and arrogant" Ruth added.

"Men like him are plenty out here" Mrs. Bixby replied. "Did you find the material, Mrs Bixby?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh yes, I did"...

* * *

After that, we all returned to Dorcas' house and continued chatting and getting ready for the quilting bee and the barn-raising. I quickly forgot about the man from the Bixby store and so did the other girls. We were all too busy and excited to even think about other matters.


	2. Married at the Countryside

**Chapter 2**

 **Quick description of brothers and the brides.**

 **Adam Pontipee 30 years old**

 **Milly Pontipee 24 years old**

 **Benjamin Pontipee 28 years old**

 **Dorcas Gailen 23 years old**

 **Caleb Pontipee 27 years old**

 **Ruth Jebson 23 years old**

 **Daniel Pontipee 25 years old**

 **Martha Hall 22 years old**

 **Ephraim Pontipee 24 years old**

 **Liza May 20 years old**

 **Frank Pontipee 22 years old**

 **Sarah Kine 19 years old**

 **Gideon Pontipee 20 years old**

 **Alice Elcott 18 years old**

 **Note that this is my first story I have ever written. So, this might not be**

 **very professional, I'm just trying my best. Again, I wouldn't have started writing**

 **this story, if I knew that someone was writing about Liza and Ephraim.**

Martha and I were sitting on my comfy couch having lemonade, when all of a sudden

I heard someone knocking on the door. I quickly got up and opened the door.

I saw Ruth, Dorcas, Sarah and Alice who couldn't wait to come inside. All six of us were

great friends. Although, out of all I was close to Martha. Her parents and my parents were

old friends, so me and Martha practically grew up together. Alice, the Reverend's daughter

entered excitingly.

"Oh girls, you won't believe what just happened" Dorcas exclaimed.

I got nervous was everything okay? Was something wrong?

"What is it, Dorcas?" Martha asked eagerly.

"Milly got married!" Alice cried out.

I couldn't believe it. My jaw dropped when I heard about this. Milly was one of our friends and a

voice of reason for us girls. She was the one who introduced us to Dorcas when she first came to this

town from east. Milly was four years older then I, and to me, and to all of us, she was like a second

mother. I was still a little girl when I first moved here, and Milly befriended us all. She had a personality that appealed to everyone. She was hard working, caring, and sweet. I knew that soon she would get married, men loved her cooking and her sassyness. I didn't expect it to be that soon though. Milly was an orphan who was raised by Alice's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Elcott.

I was still shocked by this when Martha asked suddenly. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Indeed, whoever that man was he was very lucky to have Milly as his wife.

"Adam Pontipee" Alice replied.

"He is the same man we saw at the Bixby store the other day" Ruth said.

"You mean the man who boasted about getting everything he wanted?" I asked shockingly.

"Indeed, Liza" Sarah replied.

"I heard he lives far from the town" Dorcas informed us.

"Yes, he lives in the countryside and has a big farm" Alice added.

"Oh, I wish I could say goodbye to Milly" I said disappointedly

"Liza, you're not the only one" Sarah told me.

"Alice was the only one who waved goodbye to Milly" Ruth said.

"So, this happened two days ago?" Martha asked.

"Yes, Milly got married on the same day she met the man" Alice said.

"Why so soon?" Martha asked again.

I chuckled. Martha was very proper and outspoken she hated when men were being boastful

and rude. She wasn't afraid to put them in their place, so for her finding a suitor was hard. She was

picky.

"Love at first sight" Alice sighed romantically.

"Love ..." Ruth said softly.

Alice, together with Ruth and Dorcas was the romantic one. Martha and Sarah weren't like that

and usually disliked Dorcas' flirty nature. I usually agreed with them, I wasn't the romantic and the

dreamer time either.

After that, six of us girls gathered around my table and chatted for several hours. We would miss Milly very much, in fact, I already missed her. But I knew that wherever she was, she was happy.

That night, as I went to bed I realized that Milly was very lucky. I always wished to live outside the town, away from pride and prejudice. I loved my friends and parents, but there were times when I thought that I didn't fit in this town. I hated how arrogant the men were and the people seemed boring. However, I was quite happy that I had six lovely friends here and caring parents. But deep down, I always wanted to be free from the town. The rules were killing me here, sit straight, act like a lady, be polite, talk less, smile more. It was too much for me, so whenever I was alone, I thought about how lovely it must have been to live in the countryside.

 **That's it for chapter 2 folks! Hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Broken Window

**Chapter 3**

 **Please, note that I'm adding Liza's background myself because it's not mentioned in the movie. Please, leave reviews and tell me what you think. I want to be able to complete this story fast. I hate when people update once in awhile.**

 **With that being said, on to the story.**

One cozy morning, I got up to make breakfast for my pa. It was the beginning of August and in few weeks we would have barn-raising of Mr. Henry. My ma was out at the market place buying food and getting ready for the evening. My older brother Robert, was coming from Albony to visit us. I was excited, I missed him very much. He was 10 years older than me, and I felt like a baby compared to him. I hadn't seen him for a long time, he was married and lived happily in Albony. He would visit us, and in his letter he wrote that he had a surprise for us. So, today was a pretty exciting day for me.

I was at the kitchen making muffins for my pa. Milly taught me how to bake sweets and I loved it. Although, my muffins and cupcakes weren't as tasty as Milly's. When I was still in my thoughts, preparing breakfast, I saw Alice, Reverend's daughter from a window, she waved 'hi' to me.

I opened the door and let her inside. "Why, Alice!" I exclaimed happily. "I didn't realise you would visit me so early."

She smiled and hugged me. "Well, we did agree to see each other on 10 o'clock " she said kindly. At that, I looked at her strangely. What was she talking about?

"Why, Elizabeth May, don't tell me you forgot!"

Confusion filled my eyes, did I really forget something? After a long pause, I finally remembered. Last week I promised Alice to help her pick out a material for her dress.

"Oh, right." I said. "Of course I will help you get a nice fabric for your dress!" I exclaimed.

Alice giggled. "Why Liza, you are hilarious." She told me. I laughed. I knew she realised that I forgot about it. But she wasn't mad at me, she just smiled.

"Sorry, it completely slipped my mind." I told her honestly. I quickly put my hot muffins and coffee on the table. "Pa, breakfast is ready!" I called out. "I'm going at the general store together with Alice, I'll be back in few hours!" As, I finished informing my pa, I got my hat and went out.

Me and Alice chatted along the way, I told her about my brother's arrival. She also spoke to me about her life and how she met Steven her suitor. Alice, being sweet and lovely daughter listened to her parents, and tried her best to be kind to cocky suitors. I wasn't as obedient as Alice, I couldn't stand those suitors, they were so arrogant and full of themselves.

At last, we came to Mr. and Mrs. Bixby's general store. We went inside excitingly and greeted Mrs. Bixby.

"Good morning Mrs. Bixby" I told her.

She nodded and greeted us softly. "How can I help you dears?" she asked.

"As you know, there will be a barn-raising in a week..." Alice started.

"So, we want the prettiest material for Alice's dress. After all, we need to impress Steven." I finished quickly and teased Alice. She pushed me jokingly. "Why, Liza don't be sassy." She laughed.

Mrs. Bixby smiled at us and gave Alice lots of options. While Alice was still searching for the best one, I looked around the store. I saw Fred Bixby, husband of Mrs. Bixby, repairing a broken window.

"Why Mrs. Bixby!" I exclaimed. "What happened to your window?"

Kind lady looked at me and then rolled her eyes. "Oh, honey don't get me started on that." She told me looking annoyed.

"Did someone rob you Mrs. Bixby?" Alice asked innocently.

"Oh, no dear. There was a fight yesterday close to my store, and those savages ruined my window." She said angrily.

Alice and I gasped. "Who would do such brutal thing?" I said.

"Milly was here yesterday, and she brought those rough and wild brothers-in-law of hers." Mrs. Bixby told us.

"Milly!" Me and Alice cried out happily. "Oh, how I missed her" Alice said.

"She is a busy woman, she has to take care of those seven untamed backwoodsmen" Mrs. Bixby told us.

I felt sorry for Milly, it would have been awful to care for such wild men. But I knew that Milly was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

We finally chose a material for Alice's dress and went home.

In the evening, I invited the girls along with their parents to my house. We had tea, lots of baked goods, and sweets. Ruth together with Sarah made a pie for my brother Robert. And he finally told us the surprise, his wife Katie was expecting a baby! I couldn't believe it! I was so happy for my big brother. He smiled at me and looked so proud. One by one, girls and their family members congratulated us. After all, I was becoming an aunt. Dorcas' little sister Dorothy was here too. She was playing with Katie and asking her many questions.

I went and hugged my sister-in-law. She had her blonde hair in a bun and her piercing blue eyes were so bright. It was the perfect image of a happy family. I laughed and talked with my family members and friends. Martha gave me a cup of tea and we chatted. As my house was filled with hugs and laughs, I saw Dorcas sitting quietly and couldn't help but wonder what was up with her. Usually, Dorcas was the loud and fun one from the group.

I went over and sat next to her. "Are you okay Dorcas?" I asked concerned.

She looked at me and smiled. "Oh yes, Liza. Don't worry! I'm just lost in thoughts... I guess" she said dreamingly.

I gave her a little smirk. "Well, don't you wanna share your thoughts with me?" I asked teasingly. "I'm intrigued!" I added.

She chuckled. "Liza, you always know how to make serious conversations funny!" Dorcas told me.

I smiled and gave her a muffin to taste, she took a bite. "Yummy!" She said delighted.

"Ruth told me that you saw Milly yesterday." I said "Did you talk to her?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh no, I'm afraid I couldn't. She was too busy taming her wild brothers-in-law." Dorcas replied to me as she ate a muffin.

"I heard it was a big fight, and one of them broke Mrs. Bixby's window" I said, wanting to know more about that fight.

"One of the Pontipee brothers was fighting with our town boys" Dorcas said. "Three against one... that's not fair now is it?" Dorcas asked me. From her looks I could see that Dorcas was intrigued with the Pontipees.

"They behaved savagely!" I said looking annoyed. I really disliked how Dorcas talked about the fight, it seemed like as if she enjoyed it.

"They are really handsome, you know?" Dorcas looked at me with her dreamy eyes.

"Why, Dorcas!" I gasped. "What happened to you?" I asked her looking shocked.

Dorcas quickly got up from the chair and gave me her plate. "Oh, I forgot that you are the proper one from the girls!" She told me sarcastically.

" I feel like you and Martha should be sisters!" She said, getting up to help her little sister Dorothy, who was asking her to brush her hair.

I knew that Dorcas was only trying to express her feelings, but sometimes I couldn't stand her overly-flirty personality. I wasn't as strict to her like Martha and Sarah were. But it was just too much. "Why would anyone think about their looks?" I said to myself. "Does it matter if they are handsome?" All I knew was I felt sorry for Milly, who had to deal with those untamed and wild 7 men.

I set with my brother Robert and my sister-in-law and continued chatting with them about their lives. I didn't want Dorcas' thoughts to get to me. After all, my brother would soon leave for Albony and who knows when I would see him again.


	4. Enchanting Stranger

**Chapter 4**

"There, all done" Ma said softly, as she finished styling my hair in a bun. I got up and looked in the mirror. I must say, I was quite happy and content the way my dress turned out. I had been working on my dress for several weeks, and it was worth it. Dress was pink and feminine. I sighed as I turned around to see if anything was missing. Barn-raising of Henry Higgins was here. I was excited! Me and the girls rehearsed the barn dance for weeks. I was a little nervous, hopefully it would turn out nice.

"Liza, let's go!" Ma called out as she sat in the wagon right next to pa. I quickly hopped in the wagon myself, and put on a pink bonnet that suited my dress.

"Why, you look beautiful!" Pa complemented me as I sat next to him. "I don't want any of young men stealing you from me!" He joked along the way. I couldn't help but giggle at his complements. _Pa was very protective of me and wouldn't let anyone hurt me! I was so proud to have a father like him._

"Your daughter needs to get married soon!" Ma protested! I rolled my eyes. "Not on my watch!" Pa replied jokingly and gave me a small grin. I smiled.

I didn't want to get married just yet. There was no one I liked in this town, all men were either snobs or too dull. _I guess you could say I was picky, but I had every single right to be!_

* * *

At the barn-raising,all six of us girls gathered around and gave each other lots of complements. Martha and Sarah looked wonderful in their dresses, one was wearing green and the other yellow. Ruth approached me together with Dorcas, they were wearing blue and purple.

"Oh girls, the dresses turned out wonderfully, don't you all agree?" Ruth told us cheerfully. We agreed.

"Twins!" Alice called out as she came and hugged me. _We were both wearing pink!_

"Hopefully you all remember the dance!" I told them seriously. I was the best dancer together with Martha. The other girls, learned from us. So, I made sure that everyone looked good as they danced, not only me or Martha.

We were still talking and chattering amongst ourselves, when Matthew Straither approached us. He was a tall man, and was clearly interested in Dorcas. I quietly motioned to Dorcas as she gave him a smile and tried to be nice to him.

One by one, I saw other town boys approaching us and trying to woo us. From the corner of my eye, I saw Carl heading towards me. He was quite handsome and all, but too desperate to get a wife. It was obvious that he had a thing for brunettes, he tried hard to impress me and Sarah. Women were rare in this region, so almost every single girl had an at least six admirer. I knew that soon my parents would settle me down with someone. But with whom? All of these townsfolk seemed either boring or arrogant.

As Carl grabbed Sarah's arm, I walked away quietly wanting to hide from those snobby suitors. _I wasn't that lucky though._

"Why, Liza May!" I heard a deep voice. "You look extraordinary today!" George Thompson came towards me. _He was the dullest of them all_. I looked and saw mother motioning me to talk to him. I put on a fake smile and tried to listen to his foolish speech. He tried very hard to impress me with his accomplishments, I nodded and smiled looking around.

As we were all talking and listening to our _not so lovely suitors,_ I noticed a wagon apporaching.

"Who are they? I don't recall of ever seeing them before." Dorcas wondered.

I looked and saw young men dressed in colorful shirts, they all had red hair and looked excited to be here. They were very different from the town boys I had encountered.

"They're strangers to me." I replied to Dorcas. George was still hanging on to my arm when Ruth pointed out "Seven of them!."

"And all as tall as church steeples" Martha added sounding interested.

"Oh it's Milly!" Alice exclaimed as she tried to break free from her suitor Steven.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"To see Milly!" Alice cried out and finally broke free.

"Oh, I just love Milly" Dorcas said as she ran together with Alice.

I hadn't seen Milly for months. So, I wasn't planning to miss this wonderful opportunity.

"I'll be right back" I told George and ran along with Sarah and Martha. We were all running to meet Milly.

I was so excited to finally see Milly, I had so many questions to ask her. _How did she adjust to her new life? Was she happy?_

Although, I couldn't deny that there was more to it, I was intrigued with those Pontipee brothers and wanted to see them close up.

"Oh, Alice!" Milly exclaimed

Young Alice climbed onto the wagon and gave Milly a big hug. "Oh, I missed you all so much!" Milly told us excitingly.

She looked so happy and beautiful. Adam Pontipee was sitting next to her smiling at us kindly. _Yes, Milly did change that rough man._ I thought to myself.

From the corner of my eye I noticed the brother in a dark green shirt. He was gazing at me, as if I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. To me, he was the handsomest of them all. All of the brothers were very different from our town suitors...in a good way.

Milly brought lots of food with her, we quickly realized that she wouldn't be able to carry it all herself. Dorcas offered her help. Adam Pontipee handed her baked bread and she took it. "It'll be a pleasure if you allow me." One of the brothers wearing orange shirt offered Dorcas his hand. "Why thanks." Dorcas replied with a huge smile spreading across her face. The two walked away from us, like a romantic couple.

"Here, we'll all help carry some-" Sarah started. "I couldn't let a little lady like you, heft that" One in the red shirt told Sarah, as he jumped to her rescue. Sarah blushed and walked him towards the table.

Martha looked at me shyly. _Should we offer Milly our help? Who will come to my aid? I_ thought to myself. Secretly wishing that one in the dark green shirt would offer me his help.

"Can we help?" Me and Martha asked Adam Pontipee eagerly. We genuinely wanted to assist them with help. He was about to hand us pies, when suddenly, brother in the purple shirt jumped for Martha's aid.

"Ahh, please." He said and smiled at Martha. All of a sudden, I heard a tough, rusty voice

"Allow me, ma'am" brother in the dark green shirt jumped from the wagon and took the pie from Adam Pontipee's hand. After that, he gently offered me his arm. Which I immediately grabbed.

I couldn't help but blush and led him to the table. "Here, you can put it right...here" I said shyly. That's exactly what he did, and after he had placed the desert on the table, he gazed at me quietly. There was something about the way he looked at me, that made me feel so shy. I lowered my eyes, knowing that his eyes were still on me.

"Thank you... for your help." I finally blurted out.

"It's my pleasure." He smiled.

We stood there silently, and I didn't know what to do. _What is happening to you Liza? Talk! Ask him something!_ I told myself!

"Is this your first barn -raising?" I asked confidently.

"Yes, it is." He nodded while still gazing at me.

 _He was different. Different then all those suitors that I had encountered._

I wasn't usually the shy one from the girls, but he made me feel so shy. I couldn't help but blush again. I was so enchanted to meet him.

"I'm Ephraim Pontipee" He finally told me in a low tone.

"My name is Liza... Liza May" I said and quickly lowered my eyes again.

"That's a real pretty name" He said and looked at me with his deep brown eyes. I gazed up and couldn't help but blush again.

 _Why was he so sweet to me? He made me feel so special. "Liza, are you falling in love?"_ I asked to myself. _"Oh, don't be silly! I just met the guy!"_

"Nice to meet you Ephraim" I said.

He smiled and stood silently. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say I was shy and felt so uneasy.

 _"Liza, ask him something!"_ I told myself.

"Um... are you Adam's... um.. brother?" I blurted out again.

He grinned... "Yes... yes, I am."

 _What did I just ask him? Of course he is Adam's brother! Liza, control yourself! What is happening to you!_

I was lost and didn't know what to say... I blushed again and mentally kicked myself for asking such dumb questions! For the first time, I felt uneasy and shy while talking to a young men. And usually, I was not like that.


	5. Barn Dance

**Chapter 5**

 **I had to re-edit couple of chapters, because I wasnt too content the way they turned out.**

* * *

"Why haven't I seen you in town before?" I finally asked him more confidently

"Well, Miss" He started and met my gaze. "Me and my brothers don't come to town very often. In fact, this is my first social event here."

I was about to open my mouth and talk, when I saw Sarah and brother in the red shirt heading towards us.

"This is my brother Frank" Ephraim introduced me to his brother and gave him a little smirk.

"Charmed..." Frank said playfully and glanced at Sarah, who was looking at him romantically. I couldn't help but giggle at Sarah. She and Martha were always criticizing Ruth and Dorcas for being too romantic and flirty. Now, she looked just like them.

Frank and Sarah wondered away from us and continued chatting. I noticed that Frank was quite talkative compared to Ephraim and made Sarah laugh. I smiled. Sarah was the quiet one from the girls and the way Frank transformed her made me happy. _There was something about these Pontipee brothers that I couldn't help but admire. Especially Ephraim!_

I was still looking at Frank and Sarah, when I noticed Ephraim and his deep eyes staring at me.

"What are you looking at, Mr. Pontipee?" I asked shyly

"You Miss" Was the gentle reply "And please, call me Ephraim" he quickly added

I nodded with a smile spreading across my face. He was so different from those suitors.

"So, do you dance?" I asked more confidently.

"I started not too long ago" He told me softly and looked at Milly, who was busy putting desserts on the table while talking with Adam.

I noticed that shy smile appearing on his face, as he gazed at me. I could tell that he adored Milly very much. After all, it was very hard not to love her.

"And yourself Miss? Do you enjoy dancing?" He asked me with a little smirk. "Yes, and I must say I love it very much!" I replied sounding fun and excited. Suddenly, I felt very comfortable in his presence, I wasn't that shy anymore.

"I'd love to see you dance" he told me softly. And I blushed. "Well, why don't we dance right now?" I asked cheerfully.

He nodded shyly at me, and we walked towards the dance floor.

"Come on everybody! There's gonna be dancing" townspeople called out.

As I was still holding on to Ephraim's arm, I noticed Carl walking towards us. I saw other town boys grabbing rest of the girls and asking them to dance.

Carl stood between me and Ephraim proudly. "May I cut in?" He asked smugly. I looked at Ephraim, not wanting to let go of his hand. Ephraim didn't move, he watched us quietly looking confused.

All of a Sudden, Carl grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. I looked back at Ephraim one last time, he looked very disappointed and confused. Other brothers also were standing there without their girls looking at us awkwardly.

I quickly took a deep breathe and smiled at Carl as I got into position. _I love dancing, so it doesn't matter who I'm dancing with as long as it's fun._ I thought to myself.

Besides, Carl was not only handsome he was a great dancer too. But his personality however, was not so nice.

Music started to play and we all began to dance. I turned around to see what the Pontipee brothers were doing, and saw brother in the yellow shirt waving his hand at me. I waved back acting naughty. I continued dancing with Carl, and couldn't help but show off. I knew that his eyes were still on me, so I tried to concentrate on the dance.

Suddenly, I was swept away by brother in the yellow shirt and started dancing with him. From the corner of my eye, I could see Ephraim smiling at us.

Soon, the other brothers also approached rest of the girls and danced with them. Ephraim was dancing with Ruth.

I had fun dancing with the Pontipees, they were so energetic and eager. I couldn't help but wonder how dancing with Ephraim would have been. In few minutes later, Steve Richards, Alice's suitor cut me off from brother in the yellow shirt and grabbed me.

We all circled the brothers as we danced. They were in the middle and from what I could see, they were all too desperate to at least dance with one of us.

I saw Frank advance towards Sarah and Carl, with an angry expression in his eyes. All of a sudden, Milly burst onto the dance floor, leading the brothers to the side.

We all stopped to watch Milly and Frank as they danced. Milly was a wonderful dancer, she was the one who introduced me to dancing.

After Milly finished dancing, she pushed two of the other brothers to the center of the dance floor. One was gazing at Martha and the other who happened to be the youngest, glanced at Alice.

I realized that Alice wasn't planning to make a first move and dance with him. She was too shy. So, me and Martha quickly looked at each other and then before anyone knew, we were dancing in their arms. The youngest brother spun me and lifted me in the air. _They are all so strong._ I thought to myself.

After that, girls were more confident and when Ephraim together with Frank and the brother in the yellow shirt jumped onto the dance floor, rest of the girls jumped into their arms.

Soon the dance transformed into a competition between our town boys and the Pontipees. I couldn't help but admire how athletic and graceful Ephraim looked as he danced.

I quickly realized that the action had moved off the dance floor to area where the building supplies were being worked on.

Their movements were amazing. They fitted the music perfectly! _Did they plan this before hand?_

Just then, music changed yet again, and I found myself in Frank's arms. He lifted me in the air, heading back towards the dance floor. Me and Martha were the lead dancers from the girls, so almost everyone wanted to grab us. I often found myself paired up with Frank. He was confident and eager to dance. We made quite a team! Sarah was still little nervous to dance with him, she was too intimidated by him. So, I didn't have a problem dancing with Frank for awhile.

As we were all heading back towards the dance floor, suddenly, music stopped. I looked and saw Matt, Dorcas' suitor making a fist to bring it up. He was looking angrily at the brother in the purple shirt.

"What happened?" I whispered quietly to Ruth.

" I don't know" she replied.

The two were up on the boards, having some sort of arm wrestle.

"Take 'em Dan!" Brother in the Orange shirt called out.

I looked at Martha, who was cheering "Come on Daniel!" she exclaimed.

I could see from Ephraim's expressions that he was doing the same. "Dan!" He called out.

To my surprise, Matt was quite strong, I watched them eagerly and saw Daniel falling of from the board.

Martha gave a moan of disappointment when she saw Dan falling. Then one in the yellow shirt went up there, giving it a try. "Go Caleb!" Ruth shouted cheerfully.

Unfortunately, Caleb also fell from the boards. Suddenly, Frank jumped looking angrily at Matt.

"Come on Frank!" I shouted together with Sarah and Dorcas. He was hot-tempered and I could feel it in my guts that he would win. And that's exactly what happened! I cheered loudly together with the other girls, and Ephraim was doing the same.

As the five of them started a dance routine, for a moment, I found myself in Ephraim's arms. He was gentle and sweet, as he led me up on the boards. However, I was quickly snatched away by Joe Miller, Martha's suitor. I noticed a shocked and disappointed look on Ephraim's face, when I was taken away from him.

The dance was coming to an end, we stopped spinning and started final curtsies. And I already knew what I was going to do. I wanted to show those town boys, that I was on the side of Pontipee brothers. I bowed to Joe politely, and quickly turned away from him. Frank was standing in my line, while Ephraim in Sarah's. Music was ending, and I didn't have time to switch places with Sarah. So, without a second thought, I jumped into Frank's arms.

The other girls had done the same thing. Frank put me down gently and smiled, which I returned.

Ephraim, gently lowered Sarah on the floor, while gazing at me. I had so many partners during this dance, but none of them made me feel this special as Ephraim did. _"Yes, I guess I am falling in love"_ I told myself.


	6. Wonderful Suitor

**Chapter 6**

"You're quite a dancer Miss May!" Frank complimented me playfully. I chuckled.

"So are you Mr. Pontipee." I replied jokingly. _Frank was hilarious, I enjoyed the company of Pontipees, they were full of energy and excitement._

Even though, Frank was talking to me, I noticed that his eyes were almost always on Sarah.

"Excuse me, Miss. May" he told me politely after we finished speaking, and walked towards her.

"Oh, Liza, you were wonderful dear!" Mrs. Johnson together with Mrs. Bixby and other women started chatting with me. I smiled and thanked them politely. They were all lovely women. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ephraim standing beside Adam. His brown eyes were still on me and I blushed and smiled at him.

When I finished conversation with Mrs. Johnson and several other women. Ephraim walked towards me confidently. I blushed again.

"That was an amazing dance" he told me softly and stood in front of me.

"Thank you," I said shyly. "You were quite amazing yourself!" I added.

He gave me a shy smile, and we wondered away. "So, are you having fun Miss May?" he asked me as we walked towards the table. "Oh, please, call me Liza" I said. He smiled at me, "Okay, Liza." Ephraim said softly. _The way he said my name made my heart melt. Why is he so sweet?_

"Yes, I'm having a great time." I answered him with a big smile on my face.

"So am I" he said smoothly and walked closer towards me. I blushed hard and let out a squeaky sound that I always did when I was nervous. He smirked.

"I feel awful not knowing the names of your brothers." I finally told him. "I'd love to know their names" I added.

He laughed. "Sure, but promise me you won't jump into their arms again." He said jokingly.

I giggled. "I promise." I said softly.

As we walked, Ephraim told me his brothers names, and all about the Old Testament and Alphabet thing.

"Frankincense?" I asked. "That's a strange name!"

"Ma named him that cause there was no F names in the Old Testament. Plus, he smelled so sweet." Ephraim told me as he laughed. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"But don't call him that" Ephraim added quickly. "He won't hear it from me" I assured him confidently.

"So, do you own a farm?" I changed a subject, wanting to know more about him and his life.

"I guess you could call it a farm." He replied me. "We have a big ranch and a lovely house. It's quite beautiful during Spring time." He said softly and then looked at me, as if he was about to add _"You'd love it there"_ From Ephraim's expression I could feel that he really wanted to share it with me. I smiled at that thought. I imagined m _e and him up in that lovely ranch away from this proud town. It sounded so beautiful and wonderful._

"Is this what fancy balls look like?" Ephraim asked me

"Well, um...not really. Usually balls are way fancier. And the dance is more smooth." I replied with a giggle

"Sounds exciting"

"You think? There is nothing exciting about a fancy ball except dresses" I said.

"Is that so?" Ephraim asked a little stunned

"You see, not too long ago, I was invited at Governor's ball in Portland. It was fancy and lovely, but people were proud and their prejudice filled the room"

"That's exactly why neither me or my brothers come to town" Ephraim spoke up

I looked up and him and met his gaze. "So, only your big brother Adam comes to trade here right?" I asked

He nodded. "Yes, we used to follow him. But not anymore. This is our first social visit in town this year..." "... Unfortunately" he added with a sad expression

"I met your brother at the general store, when he was here to get himself a wife" I said playfully.

"Really?"

"Yes, me and the girls saw him."

"I'm content that he didn't choose you as his bride. Or I would have a big disagreement with my older brother." He said with a chuckle

I giggled and stood there silently, while he continued gazing at me as if I was the prettiest girl in the world.

"Liza!" All of a sudden Ma called me. "Can you grab a blanket for me?" She called out while still chatting with other women.

"I'll be right back" I told Ephraim softly and quickly ran towards the wagon.

I jumped on the wain and grabbed a blanket for my mother. Suddenly, I lost control and slippped. I was about to fall, when I found myself in Ephraim's arms. He caught me quickly, I didn't even have time to realize what was happening.

"Careful" He told me gently, and hold onto me tightly.

My heart was beating very fast, but his calm and tender expression made me relax. He lowered me tenderly to the ground. "Thank you" I told him in a low voice.

"Where... you... um..following me? I asked him genuinely. _How did he appear here so fast? And right on time?_

"I wanted to make sure you were alright" Ephraim answered me. "So, I walked behind you. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Looks like I really needed your help." I told him brightly. "If it weren't for you, I would have hurt myself badly." I said with a smile

 _I didn't expect for a backwoodman to be this sweet and caring. He made me feel so safe and protected._

We both gazed at each other quietly, and our faces were very close to each other. There was clearly something going between us, which neither he or I could understand very well.

 _None of those suitors made me feel this way before. What was it about him that made my heart jump from my chest?_

 _"It would be wonderful if he was allowed to court me." I thought. My pa was overly protective of me. So, suddenly I had this deep need to introduce Ephraim to my parents. I wanted to show them how sweet he was._

Ephraim came even closer, and his lips were only few meters away from mine. He gazed at me and I realized what he was about to do.

"Do, you want to meet my parents?" I suddenly blurted out. He moved away from me and smiled. I knew that he wanted to kiss me, but I was too nervous.

"I'd love that" he said to me smilingly. I quickly took his hand and led Ephraim towards my folks. I had finally found someone I was smitten with. I was so excited that I kept running and Ephraim had to catch up with me.

"Attention neighbours! Attention!" Town mayor Pete Perkins called out.

We all stopped and listened to Mr. Perkins. After all, he was our mayor and we all respected him

"All you folk that've come from far and wide; Henry here wants me to thank you all for coming to help him raise his barn." Mr. Perkins announced gratefully.

"Thanks folks!" Henry exclaimed.

"And he thanks the ladies for all the fancy vittles they brought" They clapped at us and Ephraim looked at me with a grin.

"Now since the barn has four sides, there's gonna be four teams. The team that gets their side up first wins a little heifer. Henry, show them Annabelle!"

"Adam we could use her around the farm" Milly pleaded.

"How about it boys?" Adam asked his six younger brothers.

Ephraim together with the rest of the brothers nodded confidently, and I smiled at him excitingly.

"Mr. Perkins" Adam called out to the mayor. "Put seven of us brothers down for one team, Milly says she's taken a fancy to Annabelle"

"You hear boys? That was Adam Pontipee!" Mr. Perkins announced. "Last time he came to the town he bragged how he always got what he set out to get. And danged if he didn't. His hard one to beat I'm warning you."

"Dont worry" Matt called out

"We'll handle him" Carl added with a jealous look.

"That's the spirit!" Mr. Perkins called out.

The two other teams also joined and the competition was about to begin.

"Take your positions. The sooner you raise the barn, the sooner you'll get your vittles" Pete Perkins announced one last time before the competition.

I looked up at Ephraim, who was standing tall and confident and wished him luck. "I'll be cheering for you!" I added excitingly, and ran together with the rest of the girls towards the table.


	7. Barn-raising

**Chapter 7**

I started setting the table together with the rest of the girls. Martha stood beside me and had a mischievous look on her face.

"You know, Dan told me that I'm the prettiest girl he ever encountered" She told me with a grin. I realized that not only me, but the rest of the girls were also smitten with the Pontipees.

"Come on Adam!" Milly shouted excitingly to her husband.

"Go Frank!" Sarah yelled. Ruth and Alice leaped for joy and cheered as loud as they could. Dorcas was so into it that for a minute, I thought that she was raising the barn.

I also cheered along with Martha. It was clear that Pontipees were ahead of everyone.

I continued minding my business and helping Milly set the table. All of a sudden, I heard Ruth and Alice gasp. I turned and saw the Pontipees, they had stopped raising the barn and were listening to Adam who was talking to them seriously. I couldn't help but wonder what was happening.

Just then, I saw George and Joe dumping a big board onto Daniel and Ephraim's heads. I gasped together with Martha when I saw them on the ground. But they quickly got up and continued to work along with the rest of the brothers. I couldn't help but smile, I was so happy that they didn't start fighting. _Ephraim's a real gentleman._ I told myself.

I wasn't sure if Joe and George did that on purpose, _or was it an accident?_ _Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore._ I looked down again and put the deserts on the table.

I couldn't wait for Ephraim to finish raising the barn, I wanted my parents to finally meet him. _If I have to get married, might as well be him._ I thought to myself. I really hoped that pa would allow him to court me.

I was still in my thoughts, when Ruth's loud scream brought me back to reality. I looked and saw Gideon, looking angrily at our town boys. Suddenly, he punched one of them and the fight began. The Pontipees attacked the town boys and all I could see was a big tussle.

Ephraim was also participating in that fight and from what I could see, our town boys were lousy fighters compared to Pontipees. Pete Perkins tried to stop them, but he found himself in the middle of a battlefield.

I noticed how disappointed Sarah and Martha looked. I was shocked myself, _everything was going so well, what happened?_! I couldn't hide unimpressed look on my face. I really wasn't expecting this from Ephraim.

"Milly, what's wrong honey?" Dorcas asked concerned.

I looked at Milly and saw that she was crying openly.

"It's just that they promised me there'd be no fighting. Just when I thought I'd gotten them all to behave they go and pull a stun like this." She answered as tears rolled down her cheek.

"It's not their fault, not really. Alice spoke up for them.

"We saw what was happening" Ruth said mournfully.

"They threw a hammer at Ben!" Dorcas exclaimed. We all gave her a sly look. "I mean Benjamin" She corrected herself.

"They were trying, we could see that." I added

"Well, I guess you can't make silk purses out of sow's ears." Milly sighed.

Our attention was caught by a huge crack as the barn doors came down with a big crash. In the centre of the square, the Pontipee brothers stood victorious and were laughing loud.

I got up with the rest of the girls and we all rushed over to help the men who were hurt.

"Pa, you okay?" I ran towards my father. He gave me a small smile, and stood up.

"Yes, sweetheart I'm fine." He assured me.

Suddenly, I was very relieved that my brother Robert wasn't here. He was hot tempered and would definitely hurt himself in this fight.

"Liza, we're leaving!" Ma said angrily and helped pa get into the wagon.

I looked over to see what the Pontipees were doing. Milly grabbed Adam's arm and dragged the brothers over to the wagon.

"I'm so sorry for this mess" Milly apologized publicly to Mr. Higgins and Mr. Perkins.

I climbed in the wagon and Pa was holding the reins firmly. He was looking at the Pontipees with an angry expression.

My hopes were suddenly shattered, I knew that this was it. Pa would never allow Ephraim to court me, not after what happened. I looked at him one last time and our eyes met. Ephraim gazed at me quietly with a sad expression, I lowered my eyes as our wagon passed theirs. I looked up again, and his eyes were still on me. They were full of sorrow and regret. _This wasn't their fault now? Or was it?_ I thought to myself. Well, it didn't matter anymore, Pontipees were banished and were not allowed to step into this town. _My opinions don't matter._

* * *

After this, me and the girls agreed that we would not bring up the Pontipee brothers again. We all tried hard to forget that wonderful dance...and to forget them.

Although, there were times when I would secretly daydream about marrying Ephraim and think about how my life would have been up in that lovely farm.

Time passed quickly, summer was over and fall came. I knew that in few months big snow would arrive as well, and prepared myself for the worst winter. Everyone was saying that winter this year would be the coldest.

I slowly forgot about Ephraim, and moved on.

 **Hope I did ok on this barn dance and barn raising parts. These few chapters were highly inspired by Mandi96. If it weren't for her, I don't know if I could write this fanfic at all. So, please be sure to check her fanfic as well. It's from Dorcas' POV.**

 **Stay tuned, new chapters coming soon.**


	8. Day-dreams

**Chapter 8**

 **NOTE: Most of these things are what I think would have happened with Liza. After all, we know nothing about her background and Ephraim doesn't talk that much. So, I watched this movie many times and I think I'm doing an okay job. Feel free to disagree and tell me your opinions.**

* * *

One night, I dreamt about that beautiful barn-raising dance and how close _his_ lips were with mine. I quickly woke up, feeling ashamed of my own dreams.

 _Forget him Liza please!_ I told myself.

These past few months had been pretty exciting for me, I didn't have time for daydreaming I was always very busy helping my parents with new chores. So, this dream was a big change for me. I tossed and turned wanting to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't. I didn't understand why I kept looking back to that day. A _m I the only one?_ Martha and Sarah were pretty clear about moving on and forgetting the Pontipees. Sarah started seeing Carl, while Martha didn't have time for courting and meeting suitors, she was pretty busy, and I was sure Daniel was out of her mind at this point.

Although, I wouldn't say the same about Dorcas and Ruth. I could see in their eyes how they longed to see the brothers again. However, none of them dared to talk about them in our presence. Alice was pretty much like me, trying to forget that day and move on. That encounter with the Pontipees had changed us all, it gave me hope to finally be with someone I actually did like. I pushed these thoughts away and continued living my life.

Days, passed. Alice allowed Steven to court her, Dorcas was sometimes seen with Matt. From time to time, I would see Ruth talking to Joel. Sarah and Carl strolled together almost every day. _What's going on? Did they move on so quickly? What's wrong with you Liza?_ I often asked myself these questions.

However, I did notice how unhappy Dorcas looked; she was 3 years older than me, and her mother wanted her to be married soon. Just like my ma wanted me to start seeing that nosy and annoying George.

One chilly afternoon, I looked from my window and saw how red the leaves had gotten in this few weeks. Summer ended so quickly...winter was hard in this region. Sometimes snow wouldn't stop until April. I sighed as I thought about the fact that winter would arrive soon.

"Liza dear, get ready!" Ma said as she came into my room.

"Pa and I invited Joe Miller and George Thomson for lunch today." She gave me a look.

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't handle them at all. "Ma, Joe Miller liked Martha" I told her with an annoying face.

"Yes, Liza. He liked Martha. likED... see? It's in the past tense." She started teaching me.

I signed unhappily and ma helped me put on a dress. My corset was so tight that I could barely breathe, I didn't know why ma tightened it so much. My waist was already miniscule itself, and with a corset it looked too small.

At the lunch, Joe and George tried hard to impress me with their accomplishments, however they soon started arguing about who was better for me. I looked at my parents annoyed.

I felt like I was some kind of prize to be won. I was sure that neither of them cared about me or my personality, they just wanted a wife desperately and they didn't care who would it be. As long as girl was pretty they didn't have a problem.

Ephraim didn't see me that way, he looked at me as if I was his one and only girl, his expressions were tender, sweet, and genuine.

* * *

Soon snow began to fall. I helped my mother get our house ready for the winter. Slowly, I forgot about the Pontipees and found myself caught up in everyday chores.

Dorcas didn't have any time to see us anymore. She was too busy helping her own parents. So were the other girls, but we still found ways to see each other.

Most of the time, I stayed at home to help my parents. It was the beginning of winter and I knew that we had to go through a lot of changes, pa got us a Christmas tree. I always loved Christmas as a child and it brought me many memories.

We also received a letter from my brother Robert, Katie gave birth to a fine boy. I was so happy for them and longed to see them soon. Robert would visit us on Christmas, and I was counting days for it.


	9. Kidnapped

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It was a middle of November, and I was in my warm house, decorating a Christmas tree while waiting for Martha. We both had agreed to visit our new neighbour Mrs. Rochford and see how things were going with her. Mrs. Rochford had moved in this town not too long ago, she was a widow with two cute daughters. So, our little community tried to help her get back on her feet and to adjust living in the wild west.

I sighed when I saw how dark and snowy it was outside. I slowly started putting my red warm coat on, when Martha walked in.

"Liza, I'm ready! Let's go!" Martha exclaimed as she put on her warm hat.

I quickly grabbed my gloves and followed Martha outside. "Papa, we'll be home by midnight!" I called out and closed the door after me. My dear father always made sure that I got home on time. He was very caring and protective, maybe a little too protective.

"Why is it so dark outside? It's only 8 o'clock." Martha sighed as we strolled in the lonely dark streets of our town.

"Well, it is winter." I remarked and grabbed her hand, so that we could go a little faster. I was starting to freeze.

* * *

Mrs. Rochford opened the door cheerfully and invited us for a tea. Her two daughters came out running towards me and Martha.

"Martha, Liza!" The girls shouted excitingly and each one of them jumped and gave us a big hug.

"Annie, Marie, don't bother the girls." Mrs. Rochford warned her daughters.

"It's quite alright. They are adorable!" I told her and handed Annie a candy.

"We brought cookies and sweets for tea" Martha said hoping to get the attention of the children.

The little girls squealed happily and Mrs. Rochford led us towards the table, so that we could have tea together.

After lovely tea time was over, me and Martha read books to Annie and Marie, and soon enough the girls started to yawn and fell asleep in our laps.

I looked down at them and couldn't help but feel so sorry for those sweethearts. Loosing a father in this age must be so hard. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if I lost one of my parents that young.

I gently kissed Marie on the cheek and me and Martha slowly put the girls in their beds.

"Poor dears" Martha whispered as we exited their bedroom and returned back to the living-room.

Mrs. Rochford was in the kitchen sweeping the floor.

"Thank you girls for your kind visit." Mrs. Rochford smiled at us. "But you need to get going now, it's almost 11"

"Oh dear, me and Liza completely lost track of time." Martha laughed.

Mrs. Rockford handed us our coats and hugged us gently.

"I had such a wonderful time. It was a pleasure." I told her softly. "And thank you for tea."

"Oh, no problem dears. I'll see you girls in church on Sunday!" Mrs. Rochford replied kindly.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Rochford." Martha said as she walked towards the door and exited the house.

"Goodnight, Liza." Mrs. Rochford smiled at me.

"Goodnight!" I exclaimed and followed Martha outside.

I gently closed the door behind me and I was still standing on the porch of the house, when I heard Martha's scream. I quickly descended the porch stairs and found myself horrified when I saw what was happening. Martha was wrapped in a blanket and somebody had grabbed her vigorously. I was about to scream for help, when all of a sudden, someone threw a blanket on my head and caught me.

"Hey, you've got mine!" The one who had snatched me called to the other.

They switched us, and the one who had attacked Martha, picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. I didn't know who these men were and didn't have time to see their faces, plus it was so dark.

"Let me go!" I scream terrified and beat on his back. "Put me down! You hear!"

What kind of a joke was this? _Are we being kidnapped?_

I struggled and screamed, hoping that somebody would hear us.

I pushed as hard as I could, kicked as hard as I could. It was no use. We approached something hard, what I thought was a sleigh because I heard horses.

"Help! Put me down!" I kept yelling.

"Attaboys!" Someone was congratulating our kidnappers. All of a sudden I found myself in that sleigh and the one who had kidnapped me, hold onto me strongly, and I couldn't even move anymore, let alone escape.

As I still struggled and screamed, I heard a very familiar voice. "Frank, let me go!" I knew that me and Martha were being abducted for whatever reason, but I didn't expect to hear Sarah's voice. _And wait... did she just say Frank? No, it's not possible! The Pontipees?... Enough of this!_

I decided to find out what was happening. If I was being abducted, I wanted to know who it was. I quickly threw the blanket back, so that I could face my kidnapper. And suddenly, my heart shattered in pieces when I saw Ephraim Pontipee as my abductor. I couldn't believe it... I became so angry that I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Get you hands off of me!" I demanded and shouted.

"Shh...take is easy" Ephraim whispered softly and covered me with a blanket.

One by one, I heard new screams and muffled cries adding to our collection. Of course I recognized all of them. Firstly it was Sarah, then I heard Alice, Ruth joined us afterwords, and finally I heard Dorcas. In a distance, the town bells started to ring, which meant that the townsfolk had heard our cries and that they were planning to save us.

"Let's go!" One of the brothers called out to Adam Pontipee who set in front of me and Ephraim. "Ha Ha!" The oldest Pontipee yelled and the sleigh started to move.

I threw the blanket back once more and continued yelling and screaming for help. All of us girls were crying and shouting, but the brothers didn't seam to care, they were laughing.

 _Savages, animals, brutes! The townspeople were right to banish them from town. They deserve everything!_

"Let me go, you barbarian!" I cried as loud as I could. I wanted to jump for that sleigh but it was useless... Ephraim grabbed me tightly in his arms and I felt terrified. This is not how I imagined him.

The whole ride was terrible! All me and the girls did was scream, yell, cry, shout, and shriek, while all of the brothers laughed out loud.

"Get them to stop that yelling, we're coming to the pass! Keep quiet now or we'll have an avalanche down on us!" Adam Pontipee cried out.

It wasn't the first time I had heard that the Echo Pass was terribly dangerous, especially in the winter.

Ephraim quickly covered my mouth with his hand and I could barely breathe.

"Alright, here we go." Adam Pontipee said quietly as we approached the dreadful pass.

I continued whimpering and shrieking but my voice was so muffled, that I was sure no one would hear us now.

I started to feel very afraid, lots of bad thoughts crossed my mind. My heart began to race when I thought that maybe my papa wouldn't be able to rescue me. I couldn't bare that thought, fear strucked me like a lightning, and I began to panic.

I quickly removed Ephraim's hand from my mouth and squealed as loud as I could. Hoping and praying that somehow our relatives would hear us.

"Keep her quiet!" Adam rebuked his younger brother. Ephraim put his hand firmly on my mouth again and grabbed me close to his chest. We were very close to each other, closer than I'd like. His face was few inches away from mine and I could hear his heart beat. He shushed me quietly and tried to make me feel relaxed, but nothing would help me now. I realized that brothers were worried because of the Echo Pass, they tried their best to maintain silence and keep us as quiet as possible.

From a far I could hear the other horses and sleighs following us and I only hoped that it was our folks trying to rescue me and the girls.

"Hurry up Adam. I can hear them coming." One of the brothers who was sitting in the back demanded.

Finally, we passed the mountains and Adam Pontipee cried out. "Alright, let them go now!" Ephraim uncovered my mouth and I started shouting and screaming together with the other girls.

"Pa! Help me!" I cried out. Ephraim took out his gun and started firing randomly together with his brothers. Some of the other brothers yelled as they shot off their guns. Then all of a sudden, I saw how a big pile of snow came down from the mountains, it was the avalanche. That's when I understood that the Pontipees triggered the avalanche intentionally. I watched this horrible sight in shock and began to tremble, when I realized that the pass was blocked and the townspeople wouldn't be able to cross it.

 _I practically helped them block that pass with my yelling._

Tears started burning in my eyes and my heart sank. I couldn't hold it anymore, it was over...we were doomed! The passes were closed! I raised my voice, lowered my head, and began to sob bitterly. While the brothers, including Ephraim Pontipee rejoiced happily.


	10. Homesick

**Chapter 10**

I sobbed and cried together with the rest of the girls when finally, we stopped and approached a warm cabin.

Ephraim got out of the sleigh and picked me up. "Let go of me!" I cried angrily and pushed him away. When he lowered me to the ground, I quickly ran towards the cabin where Milly stood looking worried.

"What have you done?" Milly cried out to Adam.

I ran up at the wooden porch together with the rest of the girls. "Oh, Milly help us please!" I begged tearfully.

"Milly we've been kidnapped" Sarah sobbed.

"Make them take us back." Martha said angrily

Little Alice threw herself in Milly's arms and cried loud.

"Take these girls back at once! Once, you here!" Milly demanded

"We can't. There was an avalanche." Frank laughed

I was so mad at them for triggering the avalanche. I couldn't even bare to look at Ephraim, who was standing next to Benjamin. I lowered my eyes, and continued listening to Milly. I was still unsure about why they kidnapped us.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" Milly looked at Adam angrily.

 _What idea? What's going on? What do they want with us?_ I questioned myself.

"Are you animals that you'd do a thing like this? Swooping down like hawks, carrying off poor innocents" Milly rebuked Adam and his brothers.

"Aw, they're just young boys in love. That's all. Didn't you tell me just today you wanted them all married with wives of their own?"

At this, I finally understood what Pontipee brothers wanted with us. I cried at that thought.

 _No, I'm not gonna marry him... not after what he did._

"I want my mother" Young Alice sobbed in Milly's arms. I suddenly thought about my own parents. I would give anything to be back safe in my ma's arms. I missed my pa and brother so much. I lowered my head and two fresh tears rolled down my cheek.

"Adam, we forgot to get the parson!" Youngest brother yelled.

"Don't worry girls. Go on into the kitchen, nothing's gonna happen" Milly assured us.

I quickly went into the kitchen together with the other girls. The house was warm and very welcoming. However, it didn't calm me down. I was still shocked and terrified about what had happened. I couldn't believe that I would be stuck here till Spring. I set in between Martha and Sarah and we waited for Milly. None of us spoke to each other; we were all trying to calm ourselves and think rationally.

"There's nothing like a nice hot cup of tea when you're all tuckered out." Milly said calmly as she entered the kitchen

She poured out the tea and gave it to us. I didn't have time to even look at my cup, when suddenly we heard a knock.

I turned horrified. _Who is it? It can't be Ephraim! I don't want any of them near me._ I thought to myself.

"Milly, it's me Gideon. I gotta speak to ya." Gideon called out softly.

"No, Milly please don't open the door." We all begged her. I couldn't bare to even see Gideon. And I was sure that Alice didn't want to look at him either.

Milly calmed us down and went to the door "What is it?" She called through the wood.

Gideon started talking about Adam leaving to the trapping cabin, and pleaded her to stop him. However, Milly was determined not to change her position.

"He's gotta learn not to treat people this way" She answered firmly and walked towards us. As Gideon went away, I felt more relaxed.

After a warm cup of tea, Milly led us upstairs where we would be staying. "This is it" Milly said softly as we entered a big room. Obviously, the room belonged to younger six Pontipees. I chose the bed which was close to the window on the right side of the room.

"It's a good thing I just washed the sheets this morning. Oh look at this mess." Milly said as she started around the room, picking up shirts and other items that were lying on the floor.

I sighed, and started making my bed. I wasn't sure who this bed belonged to, and honestly I didn't care. I was so mad at those brothers that I couldn't even think about them without getting upset.

However, as I made my bed and picked up the sheets, all this helped me ease the pain a little. I was still angry, hurt, worried, and homesick. But I tried to calm myself at least for the night.

Then slowly, I started undressing and getting ready to sleep together with the rest of the girls.

"If you'll need anything call me. I'll be in the kitchen" Milly told us kindly and blowed the candle. I found myself in the dark. I lay down quiet and thought about everything.

 _What where my poor parents doing now that I was gone? Kidnapped!_

I thought about pa and how worried he would have been. He always made sure I was safe and sound. Suddenly, I couldn't help but cry again as I thought about my folks. Poor Robert, he would be visiting us in few weeks, what would he do and say about my absence. I pushed my thoughts away, but I couldn't hide my tears. I turned and put my face on a pillow, trying to go to sleep. I hated Ephraim for doing this to me, and I hated myself for thinking that he was the one for me.

 _Why did he do this? What kind of people are they! I was so wrong about him!_

I finally closed my eyes and and felt relieved that Milly send the brothers off at the barn. At least I knew that he wouldn't come close to me anymore.

* * *

In the morning, sun started to peek from the window. I opened my eyes, and saw Dorcas, who was putting her clothes on. Poor Dorcas was only wearing her nightgown when she got kidnapped. So, she stayed up all night making herself something to wear for today.

She smiled at me and walked towards my bed. "Did I wake you Liza?" Dorcas whispered.

"No, you didn't. Don't worry." I assured her.

The other girls were all sleeping. So, I tried to be quiet as I put on my dress and went downstairs together with Dorcas. Milly was in the kitchen making breakfast for us and the boys.

"Oh, good morning girls" She smiled as she turned from the stove. "I'm just getting breakfast ready to take out to the boys." She said putting forks and spoons on trays.

I set next to the table and poured myself a cup of tea. "Girls, I'll be right back, I'm just gonna take the food to the boys." Milly said as she put on her coat. It was snowing outside and I couldn't see anything because of the blizzard.

"Dorcas, would you like to help me?" She asked. I knew that Dorcas was the only one from us who tried to be optimistic and okay with this situation. "Sure, I will. I won't let this get to me." She answered Milly confidently and helped her take out the trays.

Milly looked at me and smiled. "We'll be right back Liza" She spoke softly and went outside. I lowered my head and continued drinking tea. I was not planning to see any of those boys. Let alone taking breakfast to them. I set there in silence, and looked from the window. All I could see was a blizzard and I couldn't help but think how long I would see this. This was just the beginning. Pass wouldn't open for 6 months and I would be stuck here till Spring. I was determined to show Ephraim that I wasn't some kind of object to be taken whenever he had a fancy to have a wife.


	11. Cold Water

**Chapter 11**

Milly and Dorcas were still outside, possibly handing the trays to younger six Pontipees. I set in front of a fireplace trying to make myself warm. The girls were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake them. So, I set there in silence for about half an hour. I couldn't help but wonder what Ephraim was doing right now. Was he happy for making me this miserable? I just didn't understand why he treated me so differently at the barn-raising. He was sweet and gentle but now, all I could remember from him was how had grabbed me vigorously and carried me off. As if I was some kind of a doll that he wanted to have desperately.

The more I thought about that terrible night, the more I hated him. I was also very angry with myself for being so naive and foolish. _How did I even dare to day-dream about marrying him?!_

Even though, the town suitors where snobby and annoying. None of them would have crossed that line, like Ephraim did. They wouldn't even dare to touch me without my permission, let alone kidnapping me for a wife.

I was still in my thoughts when Dorcas came in with a furious look. I looked at her and quickly stood up. "What happened? Did one of them hurt you?" I asked her concerned. She walked closer towards me and then grabbed a cup, as if she was about to break it.

"Benjamin Pontipee thinks that he will get away with this easily." Dorcas said with an angry look on her face.

"Well, let's prove all those boys wrong!" I exclaimed and ran upstairs to wake the other girls.

I walked in and set on the bed were Ruth was sleeping. "Wake up dear! You gotta show Caleb who you really are!" I told her with a loud voice and revealed her blonde curls, which were hiding under her blanket.

She quickly opened her eyes and got up walking towards Alice. "Wake up Alice!" Ruth exclaimed. Dorcas also came in and woke Martha and Sarah up.

"Girls, can't I at least have a nice sleep?" Martha whinned as she changed in her dress.

"Martha, are you gonna let Dan get away with what he did?" Dorcas asked her.

"Why of course not!" She exclaimed. "It's just I don't even want to look at him!" She added and rolled her eyes.

I sighed with an upset look on my face. I felt the same way. I couldn't stand to look at Ephraim. But nevertheless, we all got ready and went downstairs where Milly was waiting for us.

" Good morning ladies" She smiled and handed us cups and plates.

"Will you join me for breakfast?" She asked with a caring look in her eyes. We smiled at her and set at the table.

"I'm so happy to see you all. I missed you girls so much" She said and poured the tea. I knew that she wanted to make the best of this situation and make us feel better.

I smiled at her and continued drinking tea from my cup. I wanted to eat at least something, but I couldn't. I felt like vomiting.

"Liza, why aren't you eating dear?" Milly asked me with a concerned look.

"I'm just not hungry." I told her honestly.

"Why you should taste my hot, fresh bread. You'll love it. You can put gem and honey on it and also-"

"Thank you" I interrupted Milly "But I'm afraid I won't be able to eat right now." I told her and got up from the table and went to wash my empty cup. All girls including Milly looked at me with a sad face, but they didn't say a word.

I knew that Milly wanted to cheer us up. But I just couldn't help it. This was the first time for me to be away from my home. I felt uneasy, worried, still getting use to the fact that I would be here until Spring.

"Girls, there are lot of things to be done in this house" Milly said and stood up. "Will you help me with chores?" She looked at us worried. I knew that Milly didn't need our help at all. She just wanted to make us feel better and ease our pain.

I decided not to say anything and wait for the other girls.

"Sure we'll help!" Alice spoke up.

"You can count on us Milly!" Dorcas added. We all nodded and agreed.

"Oh good" Milly smiled at us with a delighted face. We all got up and started putting our dishes away.

"Now, Martha and Liza, I need you girls to wash the windows upstairs. Sarah and Alice, you can wash the dishes. Ruth you can do the dusting. And Dorcas can you get the floors swept? I'm going to be doing laundry." She said and gave us bowls and sponges so that we could wash the windows.

Me and Martha went upstairs and started our chores. Windows were quite dirty. I dipped my sponge into basin of water.

"The water is so called" I said to Martha and squeezed the sponge. As I washed and cleaned the windows, I slowly forgot about my frustrations and felt freeing. Ruth came in to do the dusting.

"Is that Caleb?" Suddenly she asked us out of nowhere. I looked from the window and my eyes widened when I saw Ephraim and Daniel approaching.

Caleb came closer to the window where Ruth was dusting, from his looks he didn't know that we were watching him.

"Hey, Eph let's start from here" Daniel called out to his brother and both of them came closer to do the shoveling. Me and Martha quickly hid ourselves, so that we could not be seen by them.

I looked over to see what Ruth was doing and found myself shocked, when I saw that she was smiling at him from the window.

Caleb looked up and smiled back. However, their little eye contact was ruined by Ruth. Who stopped smiling and gave him a wicked glare. After that, Ruth quickly pushed the snow off from the windowsill at him.

At this, me and Martha couldn't help but chuckle. I looked down at my basin of cold water and then, Martha gave me a little hint. I smirked with an understanding look that crossed my face.

 _Yes, I'd love to dump this water on Ephraim._

As Daniel and Ephraim were laughing loud at Caleb. Me and Martha without any warning, dumped the cold water all over them. They were both soaked. I giggled when I saw their reaction.

 _Serves him right! This is least I can do to show him my anger!_

* * *

Later that evening, we were all in good spirits. Laughing and chatting about what we did to the boys. I ate dinner together with the rest of the girls.

"I'm so happy to see you girls smiling." Milly said with her bright blue eyes. "You girls eat. I'll take out trays to the boys." Milly told us softly. Dorcas quickly stood up and put on her shawl. "I'll help you Milly. You won't be able to do it alone." She insisted. Milly nodded and agreed. As the two went outside, I couldn't help but wonder how could Dorcas be okay with visiting Benjamin. All of a sudden, it occurred to me that Dorcas actually did enjoy seeing Benjamin.

I rolled my eyes at that thought. I wouldn't even be able to look at Ephraim after what he did. I was determined not to even see him. I didn't want him to think that soon I would start handing him trays like Dorcas did.

I went upstairs and set on my bed. _Will I ever get use to this house? Spring, come quickly!_

It was a cold windy night. I couldn't help but wonder if Ephraim was okay in that barn. After all, I did pour on him that freezing water. Even though, I despised him, I still didn't want him to get sick. Part of me enjoyed dumping cold water on him, but another part felt guilty for doing that. Dumping cold water on anyone in this weather was not acceptable.

 _Hopefully he's okay._


	12. Chat at Night

**Chapter 12**

* * *

It's been a week since the kidnapping. We were all inside, none of us went out except for Dorcas who helped Milly regularly in delivering trays to the boys.

It was a cold snowy evening, when Ruth and Dorcas decided to make pies. I was sitting at the table doing some knitting with Sarah and Martha. We needed lots of blankets for the winter, it was so called. While, Alice was helping Milly get the dinner ready for us and the boys. When Milly finished preparing food she put them on trays and then looked at Dorcas who instantly got up.

"Milly, don't worry. I'll help you." She exclaimed.

"Oh, Dorcas you don't have to." Milly assured her.

"You are doing so much for us. I want to help you as well." Dorcas said and put on her shawl. "You won't be able to deliver the trays alone"

Milly smiled at her and the two went outside. "We'll be right back, and then we can all have dinner" Milly called out to us. We nodded and closed the door behind them.

After few minutes, as we all set there in silence...

"I need to dust this windowsill right away!" Ruth exclaimed out of nowhere and quickly walked towards the window. I couldn't help but chuckle along with Alice. I was sure that the windowsill was fine, it's just that Caleb was outside shovelling snow and it was obvious that she wanted to see him eagerly. Out of us girls, Ruth and Dorcas seemed to forget the reason why were stuck on this farm in the first place. I found it amusing, when I saw how Ruth's eyes got brighter when she saw Caleb. I knew that she wouldn't admit that, but it was very obvious. Ruth Jebson was falling in love with Caleb Pontipee.

Ruth stopped dusting and started gazing at Caleb romantically, Caleb was doing the same. Alice smiled and then looked at me with her light eyes, I gave her a serious look and she quickly lowered her head feeling ashamed.

"Ruth!" Sarah called out to her. "Get away from that window!"

"You've done enough dusting already!" Martha added.

Ruth gave us a sly look and then went back to gazing at Caleb romantically. From the corner of my eye, I saw how shocked Sarah and Martha looked. Sarah opened her mouth to rebuke her, however I cut in. "Ruth, don't forget your pie! It's in the oven." I told her before Sarah could start an argument. Ruth realized that we disapproved her cheeky behaviour and went in to the kitchen right away.

We were all quiet and didn't say anything. Ruth put her hot pie on the table and poured the tea. After that, she glanced at the window to see if Caleb was there. However, he was already gone. No one would have stayed out in this cold weather more than 20 minutes. She sighed in relief. I couldn't help but smile. She was so worried about Caleb's health.

Milly and Dorcas came in after 5 minutes and we had a lovely dinner.

That night, as I went to bed I realized that in couple of days, Robert together with Katie and their baby boy would visit my parents. Robert was overprotective of me just like pa. So, I could have imagined what would he do after finding out about my kidnapping.

I tossed and turned, wanting to go back to sleep. But I couldn't. So, I got up and went into the kitchen and poured myself a tea. I set at the table and looked from the window, _will I ever be able to go outside?_ I was shut up in this house for a week, I didn't even set foot outside. I couldn't help but think about Dorcas and Ruth. Both of the girls let go of their anger easily. I knew that they were still upset, but their affection towards the older Pontipee brothers was stronger than the hate they had.

 _What about me? Is my hatred towards Ephraim stronger than the liking I had for him?_ _Probably!_ He kidnapped me against my will! Caused an avalanche so that the pass would be blocked! Teared me away from my parents!

 _Yes, I hate him!_ _I can't stand to look at him! I won't look at him!_ Although, there was no denying that Ephraim Pontipee was a fine looking young man. All of the Pontipees were but there was something about Ephraim... _whatever! It doesn't matter._ Any warm feelings I had towards him vanished the day he abducted me.

I was still in my thoughts, when I heard someone approaching. I got up to see if I woke any of the girls up. I saw Milly standing there in her comfy robe.

"Why Milly, did I wake you?"

"Oh no dear" She assured me. "What are you doing? It's so late."

"I just couldn't sleep" I replied to Milly and set on the chair.

She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes, and set next to me. "How are you doing Liza?" She asked me softly.

"I don't know." I told her honestly. "This is not what I imagined for myself."

She gave me a sad smile.

"Milly, I want to thank you for being so sweet to me. Even when I'm being incredibly moody." I told her and touched her hand.

"Nonsense" She said it with a laugh.

After a long pause Milly spoke up.

"You know, pouring water on your kidnapper is really something" She said teasingly.

"Oh, Milly I'm sorry honest. But I just needed to show him my anger somehow. I know it was immature of me."

"No, don't apologize. Serves them right. But promise me it's for the last time. I know you and Martha are both understanding and-"

"Don't worry, it's not gonna happen again." I interrupted her.

"Liza, what they did is unforgivable and I'm ashamed for them. You girls can throw millions of snowballs at them!" She said it with a laugh. I giggled. "But don't dump the cold water on them again..." Milly added. "We need the boys to shovel the snow and work on the farm. I really don't want any of them to get sick. Cause if they do get sick, I unfortunately have to let them inside. And I know that it's the last thing you and Martha want." She gave me whole speech.

I nodded with an understanding look. "I know Milly, I know." I told her feeling ashamed.

"I'm disappointed with those boys and mad at them myself!" Milly huffed. "But I'm afraid it's also my fault that you girls are here. You see, I made few comments about you and Ephraim, about other brothers and girls. So, Adam being stubborn and determined man, came up with the worst idea ever!"

"Milly, don't blame this on yourself. There was no way you could've known about it." I told her softly.

She smiled at me with a sad expression in her eyes. "Liza, don't be too hard on him." She told me calmly. "I know you're angry, mad and disappointed. Trust me, so am I. However-"

"Milly, I love you and respect you. But I can't promise that." I interrupted her. "I will not pour on him cold water, nor will I throw snowballs at him. But I'm angry and upset. I don't think I'll be able to look at him." I said honestly.

She gave me a look of understanding. After our long conversation, she asked me about my brother and family. I chatted with her about my folks, and after that we both went to sleep.


	13. Christmas Eve

**Chapter 13**

Three weeks passed after the kidnapping. I slowly got use to this quiet house, even though, I was shut up in it, and bored. Day to day, all it did was snow! I couldn't stand it anymore.

Milly helped the boys in taking care of the farm while, six of us girls stayed at home mostly, baking and reading. Me and the girls constantly rotated our chores, so that one person wouldn't be stuck doing the same thing all the time.

As days and weeks passed, I started noticing how Dorcas and Benjamin flirted with each other outside of the house. I knew that something was going on, I wasn't sure what yet. But soon I would find out.

It was obvious that Dorcas easily forgave Benjamin. Of course, she never talked about him with us. Martha, Sarah and I didn't approve her flirtatious behaviours, so she always tried to keep quiet about it.

Ruth had sewn few blankets that disappeared, and I had a good idea to whom those blankets had gone to.

Time to time, on occasions I would see how Alice glanced from the window at Gideon, where he was shoveling snow and doing his chores.

Sarah didn't set foot outside just like me. She usually helped Milly in cooking. While, me and Martha did most of the knitting.

I knew that Martha and Sarah were handling this situation really well. They talked, laughed had fun but I could see in their eyes, how disgusted they were with the Pontipees. I didn't know if I shared their feelings. I was sure that what Dorcas and Ruth were doing was very foolish and naive. But Sarah and Martha disapproved too much. I didn't know with which team to be with. On one hand, I hated Ruth and Dorcas' flirtation with the Pontipees, on the other hand I actually enjoyed seeing it. On one hand, I agreed with Martha and Sarah, on the other I disliked their behavior towards the other girls. I was stuck in the middle, just like little Alice.

My contact with Ephraim had been minimal, since the kidnapping. I made sure that we saw each other on my terms. After I poured on him freezing water, I hadn't seen him for three weeks. Not even outside. Usually, other brothers were seen outside doing chores, but not Ephraim. I never saw him out. I knew that he worked hard in the barn, and also shoveled snow just like the other brothers. Dorcas did mention once about him working hard out. But I didn't ask questions, although I was sure that Dorcas wanted to chat with me about him.

Even though, Sarah and Martha didn't approve of seeing the Pontipees, there were times when I would see Martha peeking out from the window and watching Daniel. Sometimes, Sarah would do the same. _So, I guess nobody's perfect!_ We hated Pontipees, but also admired them. _Ughhh it's complicated...whatever!_

* * *

Christmas Eve was here, me and the girls made lots of pies and good food. We all loved Christmas and made sure that we had a perfect day, even though our families weren't here and we were kidnapped. However, spending Christmas with Milly is not a bad thing at all. We made each other few presents, and after that me and the girls collaborated in making a lovely present for Milly. After all, she did so much for us.

"Oh, girls thank you! You shouldn't have." She exclaimed as she opened a little box.

"Milly,that's the least we can give you for all the things you did for us!" Dorcas said with a smile on her face. We all nodded and agreed.

After present time was over, we all gathered around the table, prayed and had dinner. Milly went out together with Dorcas and delieverd trays to the boys, as usual.

When she returned, we decided to read the Bible, birth of Jesus in honor of this special day.

After we finished reading it, Milly gave us her big material that she had started to work on and we helped her in knitting.

"Girls, would you want me to read something else?" She asked softly.

"Oh yes, go on." Sarah insisted

Alice nodded excitingly and we all smiled at her. "Alright, let's read Plutarch's story about Sabine Women" Milly said as she got the book from the shelf.

"Boys aren't much for reading, so I have few books" Milly added.

We all chose a seat, and started working on our square. As Milly read, I realized that this story was what inspired boys to kidnap us. I remembered that terrifying night as I screamed for help, and how the avalanche came down blocking the pass. How scared I was in Ephraim's arms. I was still in my thoughts, when we all heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Milly called out.

"It's me Caleb, it's mighty cold outside. I need extra blankets." He said gently and came in the house. Milly allowed him to get few blankets for himself and the other brothers.

I quickly looked at Ruth, when Caleb stepped in. I smiled as I saw Ruth Jebson's face light up as if her Prince Charming walked in.

It was amusing to see how Caleb lingered to leave, he gazed at Ruth as long as possible. Ruth was doing the same, although Sarah was shocked.

At last he went away, and I saw how Ruth's expression became sad.

Milly continued to read again, but she was interrupted by another knock.

 _Who is it this time?_ I thought. I was sure that it would not be Ephraim.

Benjamin walked in explaining to Milly that he needed some linment for his leg. It was obvious that he was faking it. He wanted to see Dorcas desperately and I found it adorable when the two started to gaze at each other. It really was romantic and sweet. Dorcas gave him a big smile and he gazed at her. I smiled and remerembered Ephraim's expressions at the barn raising. He was so tender and sweet.

Martha pushed Dorcas vigorously and Benjamin quickly remembered why he came in. I also put on my serious look after Martha's rebuke. Benjamin went away. And Milly started to read for the third time.

There was a third knock. At this, I looked desperately, I really wanted to see if Ephraim would show up. And if it was him, what would he do and say?

Milly got up angrily and opened the door. Gideon stood in front of other brothers, and was searching for a reason to come in. Dan and Frank stood beside him pleading Milly to let them inside. I couldn't see Ephraim from the door, so I looked from the window and saw him. He stood shyly, he was far from the door. From his expressions, I could see that he was the only brother who knew, that it was no use and that Milly wouldn't let them inside.

Suddenly, I had this deep need to see him close up. He looked so handsome and dashing. As Milly sent the brothers away, I gazed at the window romantically, secretly admiring how charming he really was.

Soon I realized that I was daydreaming together with the other girls. When I looked around I saw Milly who had stopped reading, and was thinking and dreaming herself. I knew that she was thinking about Adam, after all he was gone for almost a month.

I hated Ephraim for kidnapping me, but I couldn't hate him so much. After all, I still remembered how sweet he was at the barn raising. I was ashamed of myself for dreaming about him, but I just couldn't help it anymore. I hadn't seen him for a very long time and I was sure that he wanted to see me very much. Maybe I also wanted to see him. Who _knows really!_


	14. Catfight

**Chapter 14**

* * *

One gloomy morning, I woke up feeling pretty annoyed. Today was the first day of January and yet everything seemed the same. Two months had passed since that terrible night, but for me time passed very slowly as if I were here for years.

I sighed as I finished styling my hair and went over to peek out from the window. We were in the boys old room. Mood among everyone glum. Alice was laying on her stomach reading the same old book which I had heard for at least 10 times. Sarah was helping Martha in tightening her corset, Ruth was sewing a material for a dress, while Dorcas lay on her bed completely board. None of us were wearing dresses, we were still in our undergarments and lazy to put something on.

I watched the blizzard like conditions for two months, and this was a disaster. I was cooped up in this house for so long. Everyday for me was the same. House chores, baking, reading the same old book, same old people for company. They were all my close friends but we were all too different and being stuck here was hard. Especially for six girls in one room. Things always got bit tense.

Today we were all slow to get ready, snow fell hard and it was incredibly cold outside. I stood at the window for at least five minutes silently. None of us said anything. At last, I couldn't stand the silence anymore and spoke up.

"Doesn't it do anything but snow up here? We've had a blizzard everyday for the past two months." I said while walking away from the window.

"I'm going crazy shut up in this house!" I exclaimed

The girls all looked at me with understanding. They all felt the same but didn't have courage to speak up.

"Alice, why don't you read out loud to us? Martha suggested. She was clearly trying to come up with something that could help us cheer up. However, the book Alice was reading was Plutarch's Lives. Which we had heard many times. Listening to it again, would have made me extra moody.

Even though, I didn't agree with Martha. I still said nothing and waited for Alice's response. I wondered what would other girls think. Was I the only one hating the idea to read this book yet again?

"Oh no" Alice muttered

"Oh, we've heard that book three times already!" Ruth added with annoyed face.

I was sure that we had read this book for at least ten times, but Ruth was just being nice to Martha.

"Oh yes go on. Read us about the Sobbin Women" Sarah agreed with Martha.

"Please, Alice" Dorcas insisted

So, we were divided again. Three on three.

"We can't stand it again!" I finally snapped.

"Then go get the dress Milly promised you, and I'll fitted to ya" Ruth told me with an excited tone in her voice.

Milly and I were almost the same size, so her clothes fitted me perfectly. Just before yesterday, she promised me a beautiful pink dress which was made from quilt. I was grateful to Milly for being so generous. However, I didn't feel like wearing that dress in this house. I felt like the dress itself was extra pretty, and if I did wear it someday I wanted to show it off. Back in town, when we would make nice dresses it was usually for a ball or a social gathering. So that, people could see those lovely dresses and admire them. Here however, was different. Who would I show my dress? Same old people who didn't give too much thought into what I was wearing?

"What's the use when there's no one to see it?" I told Ruth in a sad voice, walking back towards the window.

"No one?" Sarah asked shockingly. "Well, I like that. We're no one" She looked up at Martha and rolled her eyes.

Sarah was overly sensitive sometimes, she would take everything personally. I didn't mean it that way...

I sighed. I had been quite frustrated over these months. And I might have said this last sentence a little insensitively, but apologizing to Sarah was not my intention, at least not now.

I continued peeking out from the window and all of a sudden, my eyes widened when I saw Pontipee brothers coming out to do the shoveling. I was a prim and a proper girl, so standing with my underclothes where they could see me was not something I wanted. I was about to walk away, when I saw Ephraim and Gideon coming little closer towards the house and started chopping the wood. Other brothers turned away towards the barn. But these two stayed in front of the house, clearly busy and continued chopping the wood pile. My heart jumped and I lingered to leave the window. Ephraim was not only looking strong, he was handsome too. Alice joined me at the window. When she saw the brothers, she gave me a mischievous smile with which I responded back. I knew that there was something going on with Alice and Gideon. So it wasn't shocking for me to see how she gazed at Gideon. Besides, I didn't care. I was too busy admiring Ephraim. For once, since the kidnapping, I actually felt sorry that I couldn't be with him. For a moment, I wished that I could easily forgive him like Dorcas, Ruth, and Alice did. My mind was telling me to leave the window, but my heart secretly wished that he could look up and notice me. Both brothers were busy minding their business, and didn't dare to look up at the windows. I continued watching Ephraim and wishing he could glance at me, Alice was in her own dreams. And I could hear the other girls talking with each other in the background. I heard Dorcas' few flirty remarks and how shocked Sarah was.

Gideon finished chopping the wood pile and headed towards the barn, while Ephraim started to do the shoveling. It's been a while since I saw him out doing the shoveling, so I guess today was his day.

"Liza, Alice!" Martha called out to us all of a sudden. "Come away from that window this minute."

Alice, clearly looking guilty, quickly walked away from the window. But I still lingered.

"I think it's disgusting standing there, where THEY can see you!" Martha finished with a proud tone in her voice.

Today was a very gloomy day and I felt incredibly moody. Maybe if it were another day, I would have ignored Martha's snobby remark. But today I wasn't having any of it. Besides, I disliked the tone in her voice as if she was innocent. I had seen her peeking out from the window and gazing at Daniel many times. I disliked the way Martha and Sarah treated us as if they were saints. So, I finally decided to stand up to them.

"I noticed that you peek out often enough, when you think no one's looking!" I exclaimed, while walking towards Martha.

" I never!" She objected, looking offended and shocked. As if I was making this up.

"I saw you!" I yelled.

"So did I" Dorcas backed me up.

Martha looked furious and came forward and pushed me vigorously. "You take that back! You here!" She shouted.

To my shame, I reacted just like she did and pushed her on the ground. We were both fighting and arguing like two wild cats. It was disgraceful. But I needed to have an outlet for all the frustrations I had. Ruth came in between us trying to stop us. But she found herself in a catfight. We were on the floor pulling each other's hair and screaming. Martha was one of my best friends and so was I to her. But today, we forgot all about friendship and acted like savages. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sarah and Dorcas fighting with each other and Alice was trying to calm them down. It was obvious, that Sarah couldn't stand the fact that Dorcas agreed with me, so she turned her rage towards Dorcas.

"Girls, girls!" Suddenly, Milly exclaimed

"Stop it this minute!" She cried out.

We all stopped and got up. It was shameful for us that Milly had seen our embarrassing catfight.

"Oh please don't squabble... not now. Not when I need ya so much!" Milly told us looking worried.

I gave Martha one last look of annoyance, before turning my attention towards Milly.

She looked at us silently and then smiled. "You see, I'm counting on all of you to help me. Because I'm gonna have a baby." She said it with a huge grin.

Suddenly, my thoughts turned into a different direction. I was no longer a moody, frustrated girl. I was full of joy and happiness and so where the other girls. We circled Milly and squealed excitingly.

"Oh, Milly! A baby!" I cried out happily.

"Sit here Milly!" Sarah suggested.

"Are you alright? Are you comfortable?" Ruth asked

"Oh, Milly we'll do your chores, cooking, cleaning,... everything! Martha exclaimed eagerly.

We all nodded and agreed. "You won't lift a finger from now on!" Dorcas added.

"Oh no. That'll be silly." Milly told us while still smiling. I was so happy for her. Finally something exciting and loving was happening in this house.

"Milly when's the baby coming?" Alice asked impatiently

"Well, we have to be patient" Milly replied. Even though I was quiet and calmly awaited for Milly's response. Inside I was as impatient as a little child on Christmas morning.

"But when?" Alice insisted

Milly took a deep breath and then finally said it "In the Spring"

With that, she turned and went into the ktichen. We were left in the room, silence among us was no longer gloomy. We were all speechless and happy. I don't know about the others but, I slightly envied Milly. She was such a lucky woman. And definitely deserved happiness. I really wished that something like this would happen to me someday. I set down at the boys' old bed and still day dreamed.

"I wish it was me" Dorcas sighed.

"Dorcas!" Sarah exclaimed and rolled her eyes.

"I always wanted to be a June Bride and then have a baby in the Spring...maybe" Dorcas said romantically

At this, we all sighed. I couldn't help but agree with Dorcas. Being a June Bride was something I always wished.

And to my surprise so did the other girls.

Oh how I longed for Spring and June to arrive quickly. Arrival of June would change a lot of things for me. For starters, I would go back to my loving family and then marry a suitor who would love me and respect me, just as much as I would him. But deep down, I was quite aware that no one would make me feel the way Ephraim Pontipee did. But it was too late... he had lost my respect what's so ever and being close to him actually made me feel uneasy.

Still, that didn't stop me from day dreaming about being a June Bride and having a baby in the Spring.

Me and the girls sang and pranced around, dancing and longing for Spring and June to arrive quickly and end our miserable situation.


	15. Uneasy Feelings

**Chapter 15**

 **Author's notes: I just wanna thank everyone whoever is reading this story. I know that I don't have many reviews or viewers. But it's fine. Honestly, that's not my intention. I just want to write about Ephraim and Liza, if you guys enjoy it. I'm happy. Please, leave reviews if you'll have time and tell me** **what you think. Also, feel free everyone to suggest me somthing.**

* * *

January was the coldest month so far. Not only it was freezing, but winds and blizzards were almost everyday.

Me and the girls tried hard to help Milly in everything. We asked her not to go outside late, but rest. However, babysitting Milly is not an easy job. Being a headstrong woman, Milly did most of the cooking. But we didn't allow her to deliver the trays to the boys anymore. It was way too cold and we didn't want her to get sick. So, one of the brothers, most of the time Gideon and Benjamin would come and take out the trays themselves.

Days got colder and cooler. Because of the freezing weather, Ruth caught a cold. She had a fever and lay in bed. This scared us very much, neither of us wanted Milly to catch a cold too. Especially now that she was pregnant. So, we tried to make her stay away from Ruth.

One evening, Ruth lay in the boys' old bed tucking herself in. She was coughing and had a sore throat. Me and Dorcas brought her cup of tea and a hot soup. While the rest of the girls helped Milly in the kitchen.

"Hello dear" Dorcas called out to Ruth, as we opened the door and went in the room, where she lay.

"Oh, girls, thank you" Ruth greeted us gently. I handed her a hot soup and sat right beside her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked calmly

"A little better" Ruth spoke up.

Today was extra cold, my hands were freezing. Even though I had two shawls over my shoulders.

"Ruth, you gotta keep yourself warm honey" Dorcas said and touched her forehead.

"Oh please, stay away. I don't want you two to get sick because of me." Ruth protested.

"Don't worry, we won't" I told her gently and went over to draw the curtains.

It was already dark, around 8'o clock. We had just finished our supper, and Gideon came in to take out the food for himself and his brothers.

I could hear the howling of the wind, and sound of a snowstorm. It was such a disaster...

Two months had gone by and I felt so sick and tired of being shut up here. But Milly's pregnancy made me feel much more happier and alive.

Suddenly, I couldn't help but think if the boys were ok in that barn. I was in a warm cabin with two blankets over my shoulders but still, it was quite cold.

I wondered if the younger six Pontipees were warm enough outside. I was not a farmer, and neither were the rest of the girls, and Milly was pregnant. So, if one of the boys got sick things could be much worse for us.

I was still in my thoughts when the other girls came in to see how Ruth was fairing. I walked away from the window, and set beside Alice who was busy chatting and bubbling with Ruth.

"Alice, what's Milly doing?" I asked

"Oh she is knitting" Alice quickly responded me and continued talking with Ruth.

"We're glad that you're feeling much better Ruth" Martha said and came closer towards me

"It's way too cold outside" Martha whispered in my ear

I looked at her strangely, I had no idea what she meant by that. Of course it was cold. I didn't need anyone to tell me that.

But soon I realized what was going on when Dorcas spoke up.

"Girls, I can't help but wonder if the boys are warm enough in the barn" She said bit shyly.

We all looked at her with a teasing glare in our eyes. I knew that Dorcas cared about their well-being, but I also knew that she was looking for a reason to see Benjamin.

"You know girls? I have to agree with Dorcas" Alice said and walked towards the bed were Dorcas was sitting. Showing us that she was on her side.

Ruth quickly nodded and agreed."Oh, I know that they survived couple of winters on their own. But still, today is extremely cold." She said with a worried look.

"They acted like savages... but.. I feel like we should make an exception " Sarah added bit unsure.

"Sarah's right. What they did was wrong. But I don't want them to freeze" Martha agreed confidently.

"But Milly doesn't want them inside. She made it clear." Alice spoke glumly.

"Well, why don't we invite them in for a while. And then, when they'll feel warm enough. They can return to the barn." I suggested

"Oh, Liza will you talk to Milly about it? Ruth asked eagerly.

"Um.. well" I didn't know what to respond

"Yes, you should tell Milly!" Dorcas agreed excitingly

I looked at the other girls and they were all nodding. "You know Liza, I think we should speak to Milly." Martha spoke up.

"Martha's right. We should." Sarah agreed. So, I didn't have a choice I had to speak with Milly about letting the boys inside for a while. Me and the girls all agreed that it was too cold today.

"Alright. I'll talk to Milly." I finally said and walked towards the door. The girls cheered and thanked me. I guess they were all too shy to ask Milly about it. Well, Dorcas was more than happy to speak to Milly herself. But she understood that we knew about her feelings for the second oldest Pontipee brother. So, she decided to keep quiet at this moment.

As I descended the stairs, I saw Milly who was busy knitting few materials. I approached her rocking chair and greeted her.

"Milly, it's awfully cold today" I started to speak bit nervous. I felt uneasy and bit scared, for the first time after the kidnapping I would encounter Ephraim closely. I felt as if I wasn't ready yet.

But I told Milly everything and that me and the girls were willing to let the boys inside for a while.

"Are you sure?" Milly asked

I took a deep breath. "Oh yes. I'm sure"

After few minutes, Milly went out to invite the brothers inside. While me and the girls set around the fireplace and were knitting few blankets. Ruth also joined us. Even though, she was bit sick.

"Ruth, you shouldn't have" Sarah protested. Clearly, she was a little disappointed in Ruth. After all, we all knew why she got up and joined us. Caleb Pontipee was the reason.

"I'm fine" Ruth replied bit coldly.

Sarah rolled her eyes and gave her a look.

"Girls, stop it!" I warned

After what it seemed like hours, Milly came in and the younger six Pontipees walked in as well. We all stood up and set little bit further from them. The boys without looking at us went and set beside the fireplace to get themselves warm. While Milly, continued sewing in her rocking chair without saying a word.

Situation was very awkward. None of the boys dared to say a word and none of us wanted to speak to them.

I could see a flirty glance that Dorcas was giving to Benjamin. Apparently, he was doing the same too. I couldn't help but smile at the two.

I looked up and caught _his_ eye. Ephraim was gazing at me. Our eyes met, but I quickly looked down and ran the material threw my fingers. We were making Spring dresses for ourselves.

Ephraim stood at the distance, and looked at the fireplace most of the time. Everyone was quiet. Milly was determined not to say a word. She was still very upset with them, just like I was.

However, the silence made me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was.

"For goodness sakes, we'll be here till Spring. Let's at least try and be civil to one another!" Dorcas exclaimed finally.

Deep down in my heart, I was happy that she said it. I couldn't stand the silence. But I wasn't planning to speak to _him._ Though, I was ready to listen to the others.

"Frank, is it normal for snow to arrive this early? I've never been here. So, I don't know what's it like." Dorcas asked.

Frank grinned in relief of having something to talk about. "Well, no. Usually, snow doesn't start until November."

"But we've been expecting hard winter for a long time now. Ben cut in with a small cough. "Luckily for us, that'll give us time to catch up on some extra work that we hadn't been able to get to do during the rest of the year." Benjamin spoke up facing Dorcas with a smile.

Dorcas blushed and gave us a hint to speak as well. I ignored her and continued silently knitting. Milly was also very quiet and didn't say a word.

"What do farmers do in the winter?" Alice wondered and shifted her gaze to Gideon and leaned forward expectantly.

"Lots of things: for one, we repair all of our tools and build new ones if we need them" Gideon answered with an anxious look.

"How are you girls for wood?" Daniel asked eagerly facing Martha.

"We have enough right now" Martha said bit coldly.

Ruth coughed and we all looked at her attentively. Milly got up and gave her another blanket.

"Ruth, maybe you better go and lie down." I suggested.

She shook her head shyly. "I'm alright. Thank you."

"Are you sure?" Milly asked.

"Today's an extra cold day. It's better if you'll rest" Caleb said worryingly. Ruth blushed hard.

"Come, I'll lead you to the chambers" Milly told her and the two slowly went upstairs. Ruth and Caleb were gazing at each other. Caleb followed his eyes on Ruth before she and Milly were not seen.

"Is she alright?" Caleb asked me bit worried.

I smiled and then glanced at Ephraim who was silently facing us.

"She caught a cold the other day. But she's getting better. In few days she'll be like a chirping bird." I informed Caleb

"Make sure she gets all the care she needs" Caleb said still worried.

"Of course we will. Don't worry Caleb." Dorcas replied.

"Um... do you... boys... want a hot tea?" Sarah asked bit unsurely

"We'd love that." Frank said with a huge grin on his face. His eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Martha and I got up and went into the kitchen. The other girls followed us and after the water was boiled, we were ready to serve the tea.

Milly and Ruth were still in the room. So, that meant that we, five girls had to somehow manage which one would serve which brother.

"I'll give it to Ben and Caleb" Dorcas said excitingly.

"I think it's better if we serve the tea to the ones that kidnapped us. We should show them that even though we're angry, we won't let that get to us." Alice said confidently

I agreed with her. Alice was smart and always made good decisions.

Me and the girls nodded and we went out to serve the tea. My heart was beating very fast as I approached Ephraim with a hot tea.

This was my first close encounter with Ephraim since the kidnapping. I knew that he wouldn't harm me. After all, it wasn't his intention. Ephraim wanted me as his wife and acted like a fool. Instead of coming and speaking to my parents and winning my heart. He teared me away from them and treated me as if I was a possession.

I wasn't scared of him anymore but anger and hurt remained.

When Ephraim saw me approaching him, he quickly stood up.

I handed him the tea and when he tried to take it from me, his hand touched mine. His gaze made me feel uncomfortable and I quickly let go of the cup.

"Thank you" he said softly.

I nodded bit coldly and went over to my place and continued knitting. I noticed his guilt ridden face and sad expression. I knew that he was feeling ashamed of what he did. But I wasn't planning to forgive him. He didn't apologize at all. Ephraim's expressions didn't matter at this point. I wanted to hear the words...but if I did hear them would I forgive him?

I was still very mad and angry with Ephraim and I wasn't planning to be sweet with him. He practically ruined all my expectations and looking back to that night only brought me pain. This place drove me crazy. Only good thing about it was that Milly was pregnant.

Dorcas and Alice started talking with the brothers softly and unsurely. Boys were content that we didn't hate them that much.

Ephraim wasn't talking to anybody. He was silently watching us with a small smile on his face.

Martha did ask him few questions because he hardly spoke. Only when he was asked direct question, he answered in the fewest syllables possible with his gaze on me.

* * *

 **What a big chapter! Anyways, thanks for reading it and please leave reviews.**

 **What do you think everyone, will Liza forgive Ephraim? Let's see what happens with these two love birds.**

 **This chapter was highly inspired by Mandi96**


	16. Sick and Tired

**Chapter 16**

 **Beginning of the story is inspired by goblz**

* * *

I stood on the porch outside of the Pontipee house, awkwardly trying to wrap myself in a blanket as I tried to sweep the light dusting of snow that managed to accumulate under the protection of the roof.

This was a mundane task, in few hours there would be more snow, and I couldn't handle it anymore. Sweeping the porch was our least favorite chore, but today was my turn to do it. Plus, we made sure that Milly stayed in the house. Although, almost everyday Milly went outside to help the boys in feeding the farm animals. Me and the girls however, did most of the cooking. Even though, Milly was a better cook than all of us combined together. Today was a quite cold day, and the brothers were all inside in the barn. No one would have stayed out for too long. Ruth was already better and happily went back to baking pies. Sarah and Alice were reading the same old book about the Sabine Women, which I couldn't stand. While, Dorcas and Martha helped Ruth in cooking and baking. Milly, to our surprise, listened to us and took a nap. We really wanted her to rest and finally she listened to us.

When I finished sweeping, I stayed out in spite of the cold and watched the snowfall. This snow was the reason that trapped me here, kept me from my parents, forced me to live in a small house with six other girls who, while some of my closest friends, were driving me crazy. Even though, me and the girls had agreed to behave ourselves and help Milly, sometimes we just couldn't fulfill our promise. We all had different personalities and things often got tense between us.

I watched the snow calmly with a sad expression in my eyes. I had been seeing blizzard like conditions for almost two months. Right now, snow fell peacefully... it really was beautiful. But very soon, the sharp wind stung my face. In few minutes, snow would drive me back to that house, where Dorcas' overly flirty personality, Ruth's cheery disposition and Sarah's tendency to take everything personally would make me feel incredibly moody.

Today, I wasn't feeling very well. My eyes burned and my head spun as if I was about to fall down. But I managed to stay on my feet, and didn't go inside the house. Somehow the cold weather felt nice on my skin, even though I shivered. I hadn't slept normally for days, maybe I was just way too tired. As I turned to go inside, I heard a neighing horse. I quickly turned around startled, thinking that one of the brothers were outside. But when I looked around, no one was seen. I turned towards the house again, and this time neighing was even louder.

My eyes widened when I saw a horse at the distance...it lay in the snow and didn't move. I loved animals, but horses were always my favourites. Somehow I enjoyed their carefree and wild personality. Pa got me a pony when I was only four. So, you could say I had some little experience with them. My heart when out to that poor animal, so I quickly went over to see what happened to him. Half of my skirt was drenched from walking through the snow. I approached the animal calmly, and gently started to pet him. It was a young stallion maybe about four or five years old. The horse quickly stood up and gave me a greeting, as if he was happy to see me. The stallion didn't look like a wild horse, but I just couldn't understand why was he out and all alone without a rider. I looked around to see if the brothers came out, but no...they were all inside.

"You poor little thing!" I exclaimed

I petted the beautiful animal and led him towards the barn. "You must be hungry and cold"

The stallion wasn't afraid of me instead, as I started to walk he followed me.

"Come on dear, we'll give you a shelter." I didn't know who was the owner of this horse. Maybe he ran away from the owner and got lost. Or did the young stallion belong to the Pontipees?

I went towards the barn and the stallion stood next to me, as if I was his owner. I took a deep breath and decided to knock on the barn door. I knew that Pontipees were there and a thought of seeing Ephraim made me feel uneasy. I was about to knock when my attention was caught by the stallion, who gave out a little nicker as if he saw someone approaching us. I turned around and found myself surprised to see Ephraim carrying pile of firewood up to the house. When he saw us, Ephraim dropped the wood and quickly ran towards me and the horse.

"Spirit!" He exclaimed looking astonished.

The stallion ran up to him and gave a neigh of happiness, as if he found the one he was looking for. Ephraim petted the horse, but his eyes were on me with surprised expression.

Just then, the barn door opened and Benjamin together with Frank came out.

"Hey, looks like you found Spirit!" Benjamin told Ephraim. When the brothers noticed me standing there quietly, Frank whispered something in Ben's ear.

"Don't worry Eph! We'll take care of him" Frank said confidently and led the horse towards the stables followed by Benjamin who gave me a small smile of gratitude.

"You found my stallion" Ephraim finally said looking amazed.

I nodded coldly. "Poor creature was tired and hungry" I said in a stony voice.

"He ran away two weeks ago and got lost. Me and my brothers looked for him everywhere. I almost gave up on him until now. If it weren't for you-

"It's fine really" I interrupted and turned towards the house.

"Thank you!" He called out. "Do you have enough wood for the fire... I mean for the house? He added

"Just put that in stock and if we'll need some then we can get it." I told him in a low voice. My answers were cold and stony. Besides, I wasn't feeling very well. My eyes burned up and I shivered. I went up to the wooden porch of the house and was about to open the door and go inside when Ephraim stopped me

"Liza" he said softly.

I turned to him fully and bit annoyed.

"Look, I don't want to speak with you!" I finally spoke up

"I know what's been going with Dorcas and Benjamin, with Ruth and Caleb, and even Alice and Gideon. That's not gonna happen with us."

Again, I turned towards the house, when Ephraim grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry" he said gently

I gazed up at him and noticed his guilty and ashamed looking face.

Ephraim let go of my hand when he saw my uneasy expression, and then started to speak.

"Listen Liza, you have every right to be mad. I don't blame you for hating me and not wishing to speak to me. But I really want to let you know how sorry I am. I acted like a real fool and don't deserve your attention, but I want to make this up to you. I am very sorry!"

Ephraim's apology was so sincere and the look on his face was very guilt ridden. And was that sorrow?

I didn't know what to say to him, suddenly I felt very sick. It was official, I caught a cold from Ruth. However, I decided to deal with it later. Because now, I had to think about what to say to Ephraim.

"I believe you" I finally said after a minute

"But... that doesn't change anything!" I added

I was about to turn and go in the house, after all, I told him everything I wanted to say. Suddenly, whole world around me started to spin, my eyes were burning and the light which was coming from the cabin made it even worse. I stumbled but managed to stay on my feet.

"Are you alright?" Ephraim broke the silence and came towards me

"I'm fine. I just..." I started to mumble. This time, I wasn't strong enough to catch myself. Everything around me was spinning and I shivered. It was over, I couldn't manage to stay up anymore. I was about to fall down, when I found myself in _his_ arms. It was so warm to be near him. Ephraim gently placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me close to his chest.

"Liza, you're burning up" He said softly with worried tone in his voice

"Put me...dow... I'm fi-" I still continued to mumble even though, my eyes were closed and I was drifting away

Last thing I remember was how Ephraim placed his cheek onto mine to get me warm, and took me inside the house. I heard few other concerned voices, must've been the girls and Milly.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it! Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will be bit different. It's gonna be a narrative from Ephraim's POV**


	17. Solemn Brother

**Chapter 17**

 **Today's writing will be quite different from the previous chapters. It's going to be a narrative from Ephraim's POV.**

* * *

For the most part, Ephraim was a listener, from a very young age he tried hard to follow and learn from his older brothers. Even though, there were times that he didn't agree with them still little Ephraim remained silent and never complained. That was until he turned sixteen and learned to take matters in his own hands. Of course he still listened and looked up to his older brothers but now he had his own ideas and opinions, and wasn't afraid to state them.

All seven brothers were different from each other, each had a different personality. Ephraim was described as silent and stoic one from the brothers. Which was true for the most part, but not always. After their parents passed away,younger six Pontipees looked up to Adam as their only guardian. Ephraim, out of all brothers, was very close to Daniel. Age difference between them was only one year, and they just understood each other more. Often Ephraim, being more confident than Daniel, would act like a voice of reason for him. Daniel was talkative compared to Ephraim but still more shy than he was.

So, when Adam brought Milly as his wife, Ephraim was very content to have a woman in his life and payed good attention to Milly's teachings about courting and civilization. All six brothers looked up to both Adam and Milly. In some way, they were like parents to them.

Ephraim was quite confident with himself and easily turned into a fine gentleman. He was not planning to offer town girls 'chaw of tobacco' anymore, instead he knew that he had to be gentle, sweet and caring with young women. The barn-rasing gave the brothers hope to seek brides of their own. Ephraim adored the fact that Adam had a loving wife by his side and longed to be in his older brother's shoes.

So, when the town girls came running to meet Milly, younger unmarried Pontipees got all excited, including Ephraim. He had never before seen so many girls in his life, and all were so beautiful and unique in their own way. However, his attention was quickly caught by a dark haired girl with pretty eyes who was smiling and chattering with Milly. There was something about her that he couldn't help but admire. Her eyes and smile made her stand out from the rest of the girls, there was something fiery and bright about the young lady. When the brothers started offering their help to the maidens, Ephraim couldn't help himself, he needed to get closer to her and offered her his help and his arm.

Was he already in love? Is this what love feels like? Well, that couldn't be true he just met the young girl, Ephraim was not a dreamer like Caleb or hopeless romantic like Gideon. How could he think that he would fall in love with a girl he just met? Besides, he would definitely scare her off.

Calling her by name made him feel even more connected to the young girl, as if they were meant to be. Liza was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Although he still wasn't sure and couldn't understand why he was so smitten with her.

However, the barn dance made him so mesmerized with her that Ephraim didn't care if he wanted to dance or just stay and watch her. He couldn't take his eyes off Liza. She was energetic, full of life and passion. The way she moved, so gracefully and yet so playfully. This was it! Ephraim was ready to admit to himself that he was in love with Liza, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and make her feel protected.

But unfortunately, after the disastrous barn-rasing fight, he and his brothers were banished and Ephraim would never see Liza again. He didn't have a chance to win her heart and court her.

This made him very sad and depressed, he became even more silent and quiet than ever. Ephraim loved how he felt when he was with Liza. He loved talking to her and listening to her. She was outgoing, fun and bright, Ephraim fell in love with her and it pained him to think that soon Liza, girl of his dreams, would be married off to one of the arrogant suitors, who were the reason of that fight in the first place.

Snow came in October, earlier than expected, and the brothers found themselves in every day chores. They had a huge farm and lots of animals, so practically there was always something to be done on the ranch. You would never get bored.

But arrival of snow made Ephraim and his brothers even more depressed and they started pinning for the young girls. Moreover, watching Adam with Milly, made them all remember that they would never have what their older brother had.

So, when Adam the oldest brother, came up with a solution for his brothers loneliness, Ephraim didn't even question the ridiculous idea. He was way too excited! And why would he question his older and smarter brother? After all, marrying Liza was one of his dreams and fantasies.

Without a second thought, he and his brothers hurried back to town and kidnapped the girls.

It was only after Milly's furious rebuke, he realized and understood his gross mistake, but it was too late. The girls were angry and probably would never forgive them for what they did. Ephraim realized that seeing Liza sobbing was not okay. It wasn't okay that the brothers had carried the girls off, as if they owned them. Why did he listen to Adam and followed him so blindly? Ephraim was easily the smart and the most mature brother. Why did he act so foolish? What happened?

So after Adam left to the trapping cabin, Ephraim and his brothers agreed to stay and mend things with Milly and make it up to the girls.

For past three months he tried hard to find a way and apologize to Liza. But he never saw her out, she was always inside and never showed herself. Kidnapping Liza did absolutely nothing to him. Liza was not like Dorcas, she was not willing to forgive him that easily and Ephraim understood that. But still he wanted to talk to her and tell her how sorry he was. When the girls invited him and his brothers inside for awhile, he didn't know what to say. The situation was very awkward and tense. Ephraim knew exactly the thought behind Liza's eyes when she served him a cup of tea. He could feel the pain he caused her and hated himself for it.

Ephraim wanted to talk with her find out her thoughts and emotions, but how could he do that? He barely saw her...

So, when his stubborn horse ran away from him not too long ago. Ephraim spent a whole week searching for the stallion. The young mustang was a gift from Adam and it meant lot to him. Week after, as Ephraim was stocking the firewood, he heard a neigh of a horse. Quite soon he found himself astonished that not only his horse was standing there beside the barn, but next to the animal stood Liza.

This was it. Ephraim had to apologize to her today. This was the perfect day for it. So, when Frank and Benjamin led the horse to the stables, Ephraim took Liza's hand and stopped her from going inside the house.

"Listen Liza, you have every right to be mad. I don't blame you for hating me and not wishing to speak to me. But I really want to let you know how sorry I am. I acted like a real fool and don't deserve your attention, but I want to make this up to you. I am very sorry!" Ephraim poured himself to her and told her everything he wanted to say.

Now he waited anxiously for her response. Would she forgive him? Why was she so cold and silent. His Liza was usually fun loving and happy. Did he make her this miserable?

Liza was quiet for awhile and then after a minute she replied. "I believe you"

"But...that doesn't change anything!" She quickly added

Ephraim's guilty expression dissolved into sadness,but suddenly his attention was caught by Liza who started to stumble. He noticed her pale and cold looking face. Usually, Liza's cheeks were pink and rosy. Her face was always full of life and brightness. Something was different today, he had noticed it before but decided to keep quiet. Now he was sure that his Liza was not okay.

"Are your alright?" Ephraim broke the silence, while walking closer to her. He quickly went up to the wooden porch were she stood. Before Liza could fall down or protest, Ephraim quickly picked her up and pulled her close to his chest. He didn't care what was right or wrong anymore. All he knew was that he needed to take care of her. Placing his cheek on to hers, Ephraim realized that Liza had a high temperature.

"Liza, your burning up!" Ephraim told her softly

"Put me dow-..I'm fi.." She protested in a low voice before closing her eyes.

Ephraim, without any hesitation walked in the house while carrying Liza in his arms. He didn't care if it looked appropriate or not. He knew that Milly would understand the situation, after all Ephraim loved Liza and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"What happened?" Dorcas asked eagerly, when she saw Ephraim with Liza in his arms.

"She has a fever" Ephraim spoke quietly and looked down at Liza. She seemed half asleep and she was mumbling something.

"Oh my goodness!" Ruth exclaimed in horror, while Dorcas explained the situation to her

Ephraim didn't hear what the girls were saying his attention was fully on Liza. The girls nervously chatted and ran upstairs to call Milly.

Milly quickly descended the stairs and ran up to them, placing her hand gently on Liza's heated forehead.

"She has a high temperature" Milly said calmly and gazed up at Ephraim who had a worried look.

"We must take her upstairs" Martha added worryingly

"Come Ephraim, follow us." Dorcas said gently placing her hand on his shoulder

He slowly followed Milly and the girls upstairs with Liza who was asleep in his arms. Ephraim always dreamed of picking her up and leading her to his chambers on their wedding night. Although, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Finally, he found himself in his old room, where the girls were living now. Oh how Ephraim missed sleeping in his own bed and feeling the warmth of the house.

"Over here" Milly called out to him "Let's place her here"

Ephraim couldn't help but smile when he saw that Liza was indeed sleeping his bed.

He gently placed her on his... well now her bed and looked up at Milly who smiled grateful at him.

Sarah got a bowl of cool water and placed a towel on Liza's heated skin.

Ephraim realized that Liza was safe now and that his presence was not needed anymore. Milly and the girls would take good care of her. After all, he and his brothers were not allowed in the house, plus Liza probably wouldn't want him there if she were awake.

So, he silently walked away and turned to the door. As Ephraim descended the stairs, his heart was aching. Not only Liza didn't forgive him but she also was sick and it was all because of him. Ephraim hated himself now more than ever. Liza had told him that his apology didn't change anything, and that pained him even more.

Ephraim quietly joined his brothers around the small campfire as the brother ate togehter. He glared at Benjamin, Caleb, and Gideon who were talking with each other. Why did Dorcas see Benjamin almost everyday, smile and laugh with him? Why was Ruth so eager to bake pies to Caleb and give blankets to him? Or why did Alice visit Gideon in the barn and talk with him, when Liza was so determined not to even see Ephraim? They were all guilty of the same thing, had done the exact same mistake. Where was the difference? Frank and Daniel got up to finish their last minute chores, while Benjamin looked startled at his younger brother's glare.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worryingly

"No" Ephraim lied, but he couldn't keep the annoyance from his voice. He was never a good liar. So, pretty soon all his brothers were looking at him strangely.

"This has something to do with Liza" Caleb stated with a little smirk

"Is that so?" Ben asked while getting up and putting his empty dish away

Ephraim shook his head and rolled his eyes "I don't want to talk about it"

"And why not?...We are brothers, after all" Gideon said bit anxiously

"You wouldn't understand, Gideon" Daniel cut in with a cough

Frank couldn't help but chuckle and nodded with a huge grin "Dan's right!" He stated.

Benjamin raised his eyebrows but said nothing about it anymore. He walked towards the barn "Come on boys, it's time to sleep. Tomorrow we have a long day."

Brothers all got up including Ephraim and followed Ben to the barn, where they had to sleep. Ephraim tucked himself under his two blankets and tried to go to sleep as soon as he could. He was tired and didn't want to think about anything anymore. But very soon, he found himself thinking back to Liza.

Was she alright? Did she feel better? Now Ephraim couldn't stop thinking about Liza's words, she had told him that his apology didn't change anything and that caused him a lot of pain. He was tired of sleeping next to a horse, and eating in a barn like an animal. All of a sudden, it occurred to Ephraim that what if his feelings for Liza were never mutual. What if Liza never loved him. He was quite sure that he loved her more than she did him. Still he wished that Liza would stop hating him, but how could he blame her? Ephraim also hated himself for everything...

He spent the whole night thinking about what to do with his life. He couldn't stand the cold anymore, and sleeping next to an animal was even worse. His thoughts were with Adam and that made him feel even more ashamed and guilty. After Adam had taken off for the hunting lodge, he and his brothers agreed that they would stay to mend things with Milly, to make it up to the girls wherever possible, and to care for the farm. But now Ephraim wasn't sure about this anymore. He really wanted to join Adam at the trapping cabin and feel warmth of a warm bed by a hot fire. Of course firstly, Ephraim wanted to make sure that his oldest brother was alright up there. But he couldn't deny that there was more to it; he was sick of cold, of sleeping with animals, of being so close to the woman he loved and feeling her hatred for him. He craved for an escape more and more. But now his thoughts sounded very selfish and that made him even more confused. Ephraim couldn't leave his brothers, he was needed here, especially now that Milly was pregnant. But he wished that he could get away at least for awhile. How he longed for Spring to arrive quickly, although the thought of letting Liza go made him feel depressed, but this was the only way. His love for her was probably never mutual. What if Liza was in love with one of the town suitors and now because of Ephraim, she would never be with her love? Ephraim pushed his thoughts away, but the more he tried to go to sleep, the more he struggled. He prayed and hoped for Springtime to come quickly and end it - all of it!

* * *

 **That's it for** **this long chapter. Hopefully, I did okay on Ephraim's character... it's quite hard to write about him. I struggled a lot.**

 **Anyways, please leave reviews and feel free to suggest me stuff. I am a beginner and would love to learn from more experienced writers. Thanks again to everyone, who took their time to read my fanfiction.**


	18. Forgiveness

**Chapter 18**

* * *

I had a high fever for three days. After that, I slowly started to get better and healthier. Even though, there were times that me and the girls didn't agree with each other and argued, there was no denying that we all cared about each other dearly. Ruth and Sarah treated me like a princess, tried to make me feel better and warmer, baking cakes and pies for me. Martha and Dorcas tried hard to make me laugh and smile, little Alice told me interesting stories that she had read, when she was still in her father's house. Don't get me started on Milly, she became my second mother. Giving me all the care and love I needed. With the help of such lovely and wonderful girls, I quickly got better and felt quite healthy.

One cold February evening, me and the girls were knitting clothes for the future family member, which at this point was in Milly's womb. Because of the bad weather outside, we weren't allowed to leave the cabin. This left us with nothing to do, so that's why me and the girls came up with an idea to make little clothes for Milly's baby and do something useful.

"I saw you by the fence talking to Benjamin earlier, Dorcas." Martha stated with a teasing look in her eyes.

"So?" Dorcas asked innocently while petting the bed on which she lay.

"So, don't you think it's a little inappropriate?" Martha asked stunned by Dorcas' confidence

Me and Alice were quietly listening to this conversation, but tried our best not to be involved in it.

Dorcas chuckled while leaning seductively on the bed.

"Do you girls know, that this bed has Ben's initial carved on it?"

"Dorcas! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sarah gasped shockingly

Alice and I turned to her and couldn't help but smile. Dorcas was so flirty and I loved her naughty remarks, even though I never agreed with her.

"Why Dorcas, you are hilarious!" Ruth said cheerfully trying to make the situation less awkward.

"No, she is inappropriate and foolish!" Martha exclaimed quite angrily.

At this, Dorcas stood up and walked towards Martha and Sarah with full confidence.

"At least I'm not meeting Frank in secret, when his doing chores at night!" She yelled at Sarah.

"Why you little-" Sarah started

"Girls!" I interrupted. "That's enough! Stop it! Don't you dare and start an argument!"

All of the girls looked at me feeling guilty and shameful.

"Liza's right. We need to stop putting each other down." Ruth agreed softly.

Alice nodded "We promised Milly to help. I doubt she'll be pleased if she heard about our catfights."

"Look, I understand that you are fascinated with Benjamin..." I turned to Dorcas

"You girls are wondering why I talk to Benjamin everyday by the fence, don't you?" Dorcas asked

We were all quiet and not sure what to answer. I personally did wonder why was Dorcas so eager to see and talk to Benjamin, but decided to keep quiet.

"Well, alright. I will tell you." Dorcas announced

"I forgave Benjamin that's why. He apologized and I'm sure that he won't repeat his foolish mistake. He knows better now."

"But aren't you angry that he treated you like a possession and teared you away from your parents? Because of them we are stuck here till Spring!" I told Dorcas quite stunned about her confession

"No, I'm not. Because that's what forgiveness is." Dorcas spoke gently.

"You know girls? I also have to make a confession." Ruth said shyly. "Caleb also apologized and I forgave him as well. Dorcas is right and I agree with her. Forgiveness is everything. It's a key to happiness. Once you release your anger, you'll feel quite freeing. It's a great feeling."

"That's why Ruth, Alice and I aren't that miserable anymore and we actually are happy up here." Dorcas agreed confidently

"Now, I don't know about you three. But I really did like Gideon at the barn-raising and never stopped thinking about him ever since. Yes, he made a big mistake but he knows a lot better now. Alice spoke gently. "They all do. They really love us. And honestly, I think...I'm...also falling in love with him." She finished shyly and blushed hard

"Sorry girls, but I don't want to hear this nonsense!" Martha exclaimed completely overwhelmed and exited the room. Sarah also followed her.

Dorcas turned to me with a flirty expression. "You don't agree with them?"

I stood there astonished that my three close friends were falling in love with the men who caused us misery. I really didn't know what to say about this situation.

"Liza, you do realize that Ephraim was the one who took you in his arms and brought you inside, when you were sick right?" Ruth asked me

I shrugged uncomfortably, not wanting to continue this conversation any longer.

I wanted to leave, but part of me knew that these three girls were right. We were indeed, including Martha and Sarah falling in love with the Pontipee brothers. And why wouldn't we? They had been nothing but sweet and courteous towards us since the kidnapping. I personally dreamed about Ephraim every night and wished that I could let go of my anger. The truth was that my resentment towards him was already fading, I actually did have feelings for him. But I was too afraid to admit that to myself. So, I tried not to think about it, but today Dorcas, Ruth, and Alice made me realize the truth.

* * *

That night, I dreamed about the barn-raising dance. The dream replayed every moment of that dance, every partner I had that day, and how I reveled in Ephraim's arms. So, when at the end of the dance, I jumped into Frank's arms, I immediately jerked awake. I actually felt guilty for not jumping in Ephraim's arms. After all, he had the personality that appealed to me most. He was sweet and protective. I really didn't expect this from a backwoodsman. I loved being close to him but because of that kidnapping, my feelings became colder. None of those suitors made me feel so special like Ephraim did. I genuinely saw future with him...but what changed my mind? I really wanted to be close to him and I even day-dreamed about escaping from town rules, suitors, and snobs, to be with him. I couldn't stand the suitors' prejudice and pride. Being away from all of them, unfortunately meant being away from my parents. And up here, with the boys taking care of all the farm chores and with the same people for company every minute, left me with nothing to do.

I never pictured that being up here would bore me so much. This was definitely not what I dreamed of.

I tried to go to sleep, but it eluded me. I tossed and turned a couple of times before giving up entirely. What was there to do so late at night with no one to talk to and only Plutarch's Lives for reading material? If someone tried reading it aloud again, I swear I might as well take that book outside and bury it in the snow.

Finally, I remembered our minister's teachings about God's will and that forgiveness is everything. So, as the sun started to peak at the lands from the furthest mountaintop. I got up and slowly made my way to the window. Snow was falling peacefully, it actually was really beautiful. I peered down at the barn, where the six brothers were sleeping. Ephraim had apologized which I suppose meant something. But it was his fault that I was going to be stuck up here until spring. The pass wouldn't open for several more months, and by then I might have just gone completely insane.

But if we were all going to be up here till springtime, I might as well just learn to accept it. What was done was done and couldn't be changed. It wouldn't be sudden, but deep down I knew that I had to forgive Ephraim. Even if Martha and Sarah would have none of it and continued to be disapproving, didn't mean I had to be. I looked back at Dorcas, Ruth and Alice and wondered how they had been able to release it so quickly, and moreover spend time with their kidnappers and rebuilt what they had started. It occured to me that these three girls were not only surviving here, but actually were living here and enjoying it. Dorcas was happy up here, and for as long as I had hurt and resentment, I would not be. I realized that how my time here would be for me was my choice.

So, after we had breakfast I was looking for reasons to go outside and see Ephraim. Unfortunately, today Ephraim wasn't seen shoveling snow near the house. He was probably busy taking care of the livestock in the barn. I didn't know how to approach him, it was just so hard. What should I say to him anyway, that I forgave him and accept his apology? Ugh... no idea!

I was still in my thoughts, when suddenly I heard Ephraim talking to Milly. They were in the kitchen and Ephraim was returning empty trays to Milly. This was quite strange, not once I had seen Ephraim coming inside for the trays. So, when they had finished speaking Ephraim went out, and I excused myself from the girls and followed him outside.

"Ephraim!" I called out, while still standing on the porch

He turned around astonished and his eyes met mine "What are you doing out here?"

I was silent for a moment and then slowly walked towards him "We need to talk" I spoke softly.

Confusion filled Ephraim's eyes. "I thought you said-"

"I know what I said." I interrupted. "I said that knowing you were sorry, hearing you apologize didn't change anything. And last week it was true, because that's exactly how I felt. But today, I'm tired of being angry and miserable, so I'm going to forgive you.

Ephraim looked at me uncomfortably "I don't think it works like that"

I couldn't help but smile. He sounded so innocent. "Sure it does." I assured him confidently

I walked even closer and gave him a gentle pet on the shoulder "Thank you for helping me out, when I was sick."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Liza." He said with a grin and took hold of my hand.

"So, you're really not angry anymore?" He asked shyly. I could feel that he wasn't expecting this at all. It was too much to ask for.

I shook my head. "No, because I forgave you..and now we can be friends."

We were both gazing at each other and I could see sparks flying. "I would love to visit Spirit sometime" I said gently

Ephraim laughed "He really missed you! And... so did I" He added softly, which made my heart jump.

"I should really go back inside" I finally said, feeling bit shy. Ephraim gently nodded and I slowly made my way back to the wooden porch.

Ruth was right. After releasing my anger, I really did feel free. I realized that something had changed in me and maybe this was it. I wasn't sure how my friendship with Ephraim would progress, but I wasn't angry anymore, and that was a huge achievement for me.


	19. Dance Under The Stars

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Milly's stomach grew rounder and rounder, she started asking for more and more help, and six of us girls were right by her side to give her aid whenever possible. Snow continued to fall heavily, and blizzards were still almost everyday. Even though, February is the shortest month, for me it was the longest.

I started to think that it would never end!

Oh, how I longed for February to end quickly. To my disappointment, March wasn't any different from February or January, the snow still continued to fall and there was no sign of Spring.

I sighed, as I strolled outside and looked up at the open sky with a full moon and beautiful stars, that were shinning like diamonds. It was dark, but I couldn't help and admire how beautiful this place was. It was so quiet and still. Why didn't I notice this before? The Pontipee farm was huge, and until now I didn't have a chance to go outside and see how wonderful this place actually was. The snow had just started to fall again, when I slowly made my way back to the wooden porch and set down their quietly.

I looked up again, and smiled. I felt like I was in a fairytale, all alone with no one around me, just the moon and the stars to offer me their friendship. Lots of things changed for me, after I listened to Ruth's advice and forgave Ephraim. I started to look at things positively, and actually enjoyed being here. I also noticed that Martha and Sarah had also changed their ways. _.. maybe they also forgave the brothers?_ Who knows really! But for the first time, I noticed that I didn't want for Spring to arrive quickly anymore! Because that meant that I would go back to my family, which I wanted to... but something always stopped me. I knew that deep down, I belonged here, in the semi-wild backcountry where I wasn't confined by the rules that my parents made me follow.

I was still in my deep thoughts, when I heard a crack and looked around bit startled. I couldn't help but smile, when I noticed that it was Ephraim standing tall and confident as always.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

He walked closer and set next to me with a small smile.

"Just making sure that you're alright." He spoke softly and looked up at the sky.

Whenever I went out for a walk, I could always feel his presence. I knew that he was protective and wouldn't let anything happen to me. The silence always felt comfortable, and we didn't need conversation to understand each other. Usually, I was talkative and knew how to start a nice chat, but with Ephraim it was different. I didn't need words to express what I felt, and neither did he. Though, whenever he talked it was always something interesting.

We both set there in silence under the full moon, admiring how beautiful and charming this place looked.

"I want to thank you for being so thoughtful, but I'll be fine really! You don't have to follow me around. I'm sure I can manage."

Ephraim met my eyes and then smiled.

"Lady like you, shouldn't be alone when it's so dark out."

I blushed "Well, thank you."

"No trouble at all."

We were silent for awhile, but soon enough I got up and ran down the wooden porch when suddenly, snow started to fall yet again. "This place is so beautiful!" I exclaimed

Ephraim followed me calmly, with thoughtful eyes and then smiled. "Not, only this place."

I stopped twirling around and blushed. "Listen...I can't promise you anything, but friendship" I finally said softly and disappointedly.

My father and brother would never approve of this, after all he did kidnap me and ruined Mr. Higgins' barn-raising. The whole town was anti-Pontipees, it would be so inappropriate if I'd let them know about my feelings for him. The more I tried to push my emotions, more confused I was. My heart was telling me something different, and my mind was set on what was proper.

Ephraim nodded with a sad expression in his eyes. All of a sudden, it stuck me that I was being too paranoid and forgetting the main reason: I wanted to be happy at least for awhile, and I wouldn't let my fears get the best of me.

"You know," I started softly and walked closer to him "I really wanted to dance with you at the barn-raising."

I looked up at him, and he met my gaze with a small grin. "So, did I."

"Friends can dance right?" I asked with a giggle.

"Well, you did dance with Frank. So, I guess." He said jokingly, and I couldn't help but laugh heartily at that.

That's what I liked about him, we both were different people around each other. Ephraim wasn't stoic and solemn with me, he was talkative and friendly.

I curtsied and placed my hands on his shoulder, with a huge smile on my face. "We don't have music" I laughed.

"We don't need it." He said softly and calmly. With that, he took my right hand with his left and with his right hand he circled my waist and then spun me around. There was something intimate about the dance, it wasn't just a plain dance. After all, I loved dancing and I had danced with so many suitors before. But this was something different, something magical. I felt like I was in a winter wonderland. I didn't want it to end.

Ephraim gently lifted me up and swung me around in a circle. The stars where shining beautifully...it was truly wonderful! He danced so gracefully, and our eyes met each other. For the first time I realized, that all of this felt right, and I never wanted to stop. So, instead of stepping back, I leaned closer to him and continued dancing. I closed my eyes and and breathed in deeply, catching the faint scent of wood smoke and cologne.

I wasn't too sure about how I felt.

Not bad. Definitely not bad; far from it, in fact. I tried to ignore the fact that my guilt wasn't as bad as it should be, after all this was the person who kidnapped me! The one I used to hate.

It's bad enough I was dancing like this with anyone, but him. Although, honestly it wasn't affecting me much. I could carry on all night.

With another spin, Ephraim suddenly pulled me close and slammed his lips onto mine. Surely, I was surprised, this was very forward. But I didn't back off, instead I kissed him back and weaved my hands in his hair. Soon this little kiss turned into something passionate when he picked me up.

"Ahhmm" We heard a noise, and suddenly I pulled away, while Ephraim put me down gently and looked at his older brother Daniel, who was clearly feeling confused and awkward.

"I-I just wanted to get the firewood... that's all" he said surprised, and maybe even shocked.

I felt quite guilty and entirely stupid for what I did.

Ephraim looked at his older brother slyly, but didn't say a word.

"Look, I'll come back later-" Daniel started

"It's fine. I was just...going back inside." I interrupted feeling awkward and shy.

I looked up at Ephraim one more time, who gazed at me with a small smile, and slowly made my way back to the wooden porch.

Whatever happened this night was very wrong. Friends don't kiss each other! Why did I behave so foolish?! Oh, my! But the kiss, was just...undeniable. The worst thing was that I didn't care what Daniel or others would think. Maybe, I wasn't a good girl anymore.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	20. I Love You

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Months slowly passed, April was just around the corner. But unfortunately, there was no difference. No sign of Springtime. Me and Alice set beside the window wishing to see April showers but instead, we watched the same old never ending snow.

All of us were inside and because of the terrible winter conditions, we couldn't go out at all. Brothers were also in the barn, caring for the livestock. Even though, me and the girls were already warming up to the boys and had a big desire to see them, we couldn't. And it was all because of this irritating snow!

To be completely honest with myself, I did try to avoid Ephraim for couple of weeks. And I still didn't want to catch his eye, after everything that had happened with us.

Not that I regretted it...but that behaviour wasn't appropriate for a well-behaved and well raised lady like me. Though, I could clearly see that all the other girls were falling in love with the brothers, even Martha and Sarah were eager to see the boys. So, this means that I wasn't the only one.

We continued caring for Milly and helping her with everyday chores. I couldn't wait any longer...I really wanted to see the baby!

One April morning, I woke up quite early, and the girls were still sleeping including Milly. Milly was usually the first one up, but because of the baby, she got tired easily and needed to rest more. Slowly, and gently, I put on my winter dress and decided to prepare breakfast for the girls. It was wonderful to see that all of us women, even though we were all different, understood each other, and looked out for one another.

Yes, the six of us sometimes drove each other crazy! But that doesn't mean that we didn't love each other. Milly was our role model, our second mother, and an older sister. We learned a lot of things from her.

I went downstairs to get the food ready for the girls, and suddenly, I remembered that the boys would have been hungry as well.

Oh, no. I was _trying_ to avoid Ephraim... _I can't just go outside and hand them breakfast._ Especially, it would have been pretty awkward if Daniel were there.

I was still gathering my thoughts together when I heard a noise. I turned around with a little sigh and saw Milly standing with her big belly.

"Good morning, Liza. You're up early." She greeted with a gentle smile.

"Why Milly, you should rest. Let me prepare breakfast." I answered, wanting to take her back to her chambers.

"No, I'm fine. I had my sleep." Milly protested and stopped on the staircase.

I laughed. Milly, being a selfless person, always cared about others and and their well-being. She had done so much for us, and still continued to love and care for us and the boys. I decided that it was time for her to start focusing only on herself and the baby.

"I know, Milly. But your baby needs to rest. It's still quite early. I'm sure I can manage." I pleaded. "Me and the girls already agreed that you won't lift a finger."

"Liza, don't be ridiculous" Milly protested again.

"Not a chance!" I exclaimed. "Milly, it's time for you to care for yourself. And yourself only. We are all grown women and we will manage." I assured her.

"But.." Milly started

"No, buts" I interrupted

"Liza's right." All of sudden I heard Dorcas' confident voice. The girls, were dressed and ready to take matters in their own hands. Slowly and gently they descended the staircase. "Milly, we'll take care of everything." Martha said calmly.

"Oh girls, I -" Milly started to protest. "Please, Milly." Alice gave her a puppy face.

We all agreed with a small grin.

"Oh, alright! You broke me down, I'll rest today!" Milly finally exclaimed and we cheered as loud as we could.

Ruth led her towards the room, while me and the girls started to fuss around and get breakfast ready for us and...the boys.

Dorcas got the cups and plates ready, Martha and Sarah started to set the table, while Alice took out the trays.

After a minute, Ruth entered the kitchen little worried. "Oh, um... Milly is worried about the boys and their breakfast." She said slowly and gazed at me. I found myself in an uncomfortable situation and didn't know what to answer. However, Dorcas cut in with a grin. "Don't worry, I've got that under control." She said with a mischievous smile and winked at Ruth.

I laughed but didn't say a word. _Oh Dorcas, what would we do without you!_

* * *

Well, me and the girls made breakfast and lunch, though Milly gave us few tips about cooking, stating that we shouldn't use too much salt.

Other than that, the whole day was quiet and peaceful. As Milly promised, she was resting and caring for herself and the child, avoiding too much work. Martha and I, swept the house, Sarah dusted the windows, Ruth and Dorcas washed the dishes, while Alice read to Milly, as she was knitting clothes for her baby.

Evening was approaching, the brothers weren't seen outside. They were probably busy caring for the barn.

The girls were in boys' old room, which we now occupied and were knitting Spring dresses. Milly decided to take a nap, while I was in the living room finishing few chores.

I was about to join the girls upstairs when I heard a knock on the door. _Who could it be? Which of the brothers? Are they waiting for their dinner? ..._ I turned around and slowly opened the door and found myself surprised when I saw _him_ standing there tall and handsome as always.

"Um... Ephraim?. W-What are you doing here?" I asked confused and little disappointed in myself that I couldn't avoid him.

"I wanna talk with ya." He said confidently. "Is it alright? I mean, are'ya available?" He added bit unsure.

Whatever it was, I didn't want to listen to him. I felt that I already knew what he was about to say, and that's why tried to postpone our long awaited conversation.

"Look, I... I'm kind of busy...t-today. I have to help the girls with knitting." I said hoping that Ephraim would understand and leave.

"Oh," He said disappointed, and I slowly started to close the door behind him.

"How bout after dinner?" Ephraim asked eagerly and pushed the door open.

"Oh, ah...I don't think so. You see, um..." I had to come up with something to avoid talking with him. _Quick, Liza! Think of something!_

"After dinner, I agreed to read the story of the Sabine Women to Alice and Sarah." I said sheepishly, realizing that it was a lie. "I really love that book!" I added. Clearly, this wasn't true. I hated that book and couldn't stand it. But I had to come up with something.

"I see." Ephraim said sadly. He turned around, and was about to leave, when he stopped me from closing the door yet again.

"Tomorrow?...How bout it? Can we talk then?" He asked again with his innocent looking face.

"Ah...unfortunately, I..um have lot of things to do...um this week." I blurted out with a blush and pushed the door, in order to close it.

Ephraim couldn't stand this no longer so he confidently stepped inside. "You just made all that up, didn't ya?" He asked sounding disappointed.

Realizing that it was no use, and that he had seen through me, I gave up.

"Yes" I answered quietly, and turned away, so that I wouldn't have to face him.

"Liza, you can't avoid this forever. Sooner or later, we would have to talk about this." He said gently and turned me back to him. I found myself staring at his deep brown eyes.

"Was I too forward?" Ephraim asked

I escaped his gaze and walked towards the kitchen parlour.

"I don't know. It's just that...friends don't kiss." I said guilty and turned to face him again.

Ephraim walked closer and crossed his arms. "What do ya mean?"

I didn't know where I was going with this, but suddenly I realized that I had to make a choice.

"Look..-" I started.

"Listen Liza," Ephraim interrupted me. "I don't know how ya feel, but after that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Something happened between us and I can't just ignore that."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he didn't let me. "I know things haven't been smooth with us. I'm a backwoodsman with no manners, while you're a well-bred gal with social skills." He took a deep breath before continuing.

" I guess, what I'm trying to say is that... I fell in love with you at that dance, and couldn't stop thinking about you ever since. I love you. And that's somethin I will repeat again and again."

The last few words made my heart melt. My feelings for him came rushing right back. I no longer cared what people thought of The Pontipees, I didn't care that I had a suitor back home. I could care less what my parents would say, I even forgot that I was kidnapped and forced to live here because of him. I realized that my destiny was this..in the semi wild backcountry to live with him and to be with him.

After a minute, I spoke up. "Ephraim, you're forgetting one thing." I grinned.

"You do know that the kiss was mutual, right?" I asked with a huge smile across my face.

Ephraim laughed heartily at that and picked me up with a twirl.

"You've got to go now. You know the rules, I mean if-" I didn't get to finish when he slammed his lips onto mine. I couldn't keep the sigh from escaping, after Ephraim pulled away, and exited the cabin with a mischievous grin.


	21. Springtime

**Chapter 21**

* * *

 _You're about to forget the whole thing...all at once one day it's Spring..._

It was the morning of mid May, when me and Alice set on our beds looking at each other mournfully. Alice had her book aside, she had read the whole thing all winter. By now, all of us were sick and tired of reading the same book over and over again. I had my hands wrapped around myself, and couldn't believe that I had spend 7 months shut up in this cabin. Even when I did go outside, all I could see was the never-ending snow and cold mountains.

Indeed we forgot the whole thing! Me and the girls gave up! Spring would never come...our hopes and dreams were slowly shattering, when all of a sudden I heard Ruth's loud voice. She was calling for us excitingly. "Girls, come here! You've gotta see this!" Ruth cried out and rushed towards the window together with Dorcas, Martha, and Sarah. Me and Alice looked at each other, and without any further hesitation, we quickly ran towards the window.

I looked from the window together with the other girls, and found myself shocked when I saw a beautiful Spring sunshine, flowers and trees blooming, snow that had stopped falling, animals that were outside enjoying a hot day, and mostly the snow that had melted. Melted! Finally!

Just yesterday, we had a heavy snow with cold blizzards. How could all that disappear in one day? It really was a miracle. I looked up at the blue sky, and thanked God for hearing our hopes and prayers.

Me and the girls rushed downstairs were Milly was, and chatted with her happily. We were all on cloud nine...making plans for our very first Spring cleaning.

* * *

Because of a lovely weather outside, the brothers kindly asked Milly if they were allowed to court us and show us their huge farm. Of course, Milly firstly, made sure that we were okay with this. Actually, we were more than okay, we were all delighted. So, when Milly told us the brothers' proposal we all agreed happily.

Milly was bed-ridden because of her pregnancy, and she was expecting the baby very soon. Maybe in few days.

"There, you look beautiful." Alice told Ruth as she finished smoothing her golden curls. We were all getting ready to see the boys, after such a long time. I looked at our lovely Spring dresses that we had made, and couldn't help but feel proud that I would show off my pretty dress in front of Ephraim. This was the same dress that Milly picked out for me couple of months ago, though at that time, I was miserable and didn't feel like wearing it.

"Oh Ruth, don't be nervous" I told her confidently.

She looked at me with her panicked thoughts. Why was she so shy?!

"You look wonderful." Sarah added. Ruth slowly got up and hesitantly started to walk towards the door.

Realizing that she was still panicking about meeting with Caleb. Dorcas shook her from her thoughts. "Ruth, don't be ridiculous! You and Caleb are simply perfect for each other." Ruth nodded and smiled at us.

Just then, Martha entered the room "Caleb's waiting for you in the yard." She told Ruth and gave me a mischievous smile.

"I'm not nervous. I lov- I mean, I enjoy being with Caleb." Ruth said anxiously and went downstairs. We sighed romantically. I continued dancing and twirling with Dorcas, humming romantic tunes. After that, we stopped and started giggling. It was official we all had a Spring fever.

Later that afternoon, I brought lunch to Milly, as she lay in her bed. I refilled her water glasses and replaced some of her towels.

"You wouldn't believe how beautiful it is outside. Why, I think me and the girls have Spring fever." I sighed happily.

"Oh, do you now?" Milly asked teasingly. A smile grew to her face, matching the smile on mine. Suddenly, she froze and started adjusting her position.

"Milly? Is this it? Baby-" I started bit frightened

"Don't worry, not yet." She smiled. "My baby is so stubborn, she or he doesn't want to arrive just yet." Milly said with a laugh.

Just then, I heard a neigh of a horse and walked towards the window. Ephraim stood there and started getting the horses ready.

"Go, I'll be fine." Milly said, after realizing what was happening.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "No one is home, the girls are all out exploring the farm with the boys."

"Join them Liza." Milly spoke softly.

I slowly nodded and went downstairs to meet Ephraim.

I rushed towards the door and opened it quickly. The sun shone bright, the sky was blue, and the barnyard looked so beautiful.

"Hey" Ephraim greeted me with a huge grin. "You're pretty!" He added which caused me to smile. He stood confidently beside the two horses, with his best shirt on. He gently leaned and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made me blush hard.

"So, I was thinking you'd like to horseback ride with me. We could see the mountains and explore the untamed fields. I mean, sure I could show you our barn and the animals, but I figured that they're already busy. You know what I mean right? Caleb's there and-"

"Exploring the untamed fields with wild flowers sounds wonderful." I interrupted gently and gave him a small smile.

"Great." Ephraim answered, as he offered me his hand to lead me up on a horse. I was about grab his hand when suddenly, I realized that I wanted to live my life to the fullest. I wanted to do things that I hadn't done before.

"I have a better idea." I said with mischievous glare in my eyes. "How about, instead of horse riding, we... RUN!" I exclaimed that last word and ran towards the open fields.

"You know I'm a fast runner right?! I'll get ya!" Ephraim shouted out and started to chase after me.

I felt like a child again. It was silly racing around the daisy-covered hill, dancing around the Spring flowers and chasing after my sweetheart. Or maybe, Ephraim was chasing me. It really didn't matter who was going after whom; it just felt good to run. Yes, it was entirely unladylike, but I couldn't care less. I often felt confined by the rules my mother made me follow - sit up straight, walk gracefully, keep your voice soft. But here, in the semi wild backcountry I felt free. Here I could do whatever I wanted, whatever was fun and exciting. I had spent almost 8 months shut up in one house with nothing exciting to do. This felt like a relief.

I twirled in a circle, arms stretched out to the wildness around me. Then suddenly, I stopped to watch a pair of doves fly into the bright, blue sky. Every field wore a bonnet with Spring daisies. Ephraim grabbed my hand and swung me around, until he pulled me close into his arms. We were about to kiss when suddenly, I burst into a giggle and ran away again.

"Why, you little..." Ephraim laughed and continued chasing after me.

"Hey, no. No, stop it!" I screamed and laughed when he finally caught me and pinned me on the ground.

"Miss, I hereby sentence you to death." He joked around.

"That's harsh! Very harsh." I exclaimed trying to escape, but it was no use.

"100 kisses will do, then." Ephraim replied.

"And what makes you think you deser-" I didn't get to finish when Ephraim stole a kiss.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and pulled away by getting up from the ground.

"You two love birds wanna join us for a picnic?" Frank yelled.

I looked at Ephraim and nodded. "Yeah, in a minute." Ephraim replied to his younger brother.

"We should ask Milly to join us as well." I said

"You go follow Frank, and I'll get Milly." Ephraim agreed confidently.

"Don't forget to bring a picnic blanket!" I called out to him and joined the other girls and brothers, as they were enjoying a Spring sunshine in the fields.

Most of the girls had baby farm animals in their arms, while the brothers set beside us as we sighed and gazed up at the beautiful sky.

After few minutes, Ephraim came back running and yelled. "Hey Frank, Dan, Ben, Caleb, everybody! Milly's havin' her baby! C'mon!"

Me and the girls squealed excitingly, while the brothers shouted happily. All of us got up and rushed towards the house.

* * *

 **My story is coming to an end. I want to thank everyone who took time to read it! Thank you SO MUCH!**


	22. Delivery

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"Push, Milly! Come on." I told her as she squeezed my hand. Dorcas, Alice, and I were with Milly, while the other girls ran downstairs to bring extra blankets and bunch of towels.

"You're almost there. Come on!" Alice cried out excitingly. We were all stressed out, but tried to be strong for her. After all, me and the girls weren't experienced in this kind of situation at all.

"Oh Liza, we need hot water!" Dorcas stated. I quickly nodded and ran downstairs to get the hot water for Milly. I didn't even notice how Sarah bumped into me as I descended the staircase, and ran up to the fireplace were Benjamin stood looking nervous and worried. All of the brothers were eagerly waiting for the arrival of the baby.

"Liza, Martha, Ruth, hurry! Hurry!" Alice cried out, little panicked. I quickly heated the water and ran upstairs together with Martha and Ruth.

I stepped in the room and saw Milly who was looking worried, as she watched Martha rush towards the baby. Poor little dear was not crying, and that was not a good sign. Dorcas held the baby confidently, while Martha slapped it. After few seconds, baby took it's first breath and started crying. We all sighed with a relief, while Dorcas gave the child to Milly. The stress was over. Milly gave birth to a fine and a healthy baby girl. She was absolutely perfect, though Milly couldn't decide which name was better for her; Hagar, Hannah, or Hephzibah. She was trying to follow in Adam's parents footsteps.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Milly." Ruth spoke up as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll go inform the boys that everything's alright." I said happily and exited the room.

I gently walked downstairs, my hair was bit flustered and came loose from my chignon. All the brothers gathered around me, as I reached the bottom of the stairs with a smile.

"It's a girl." I said softly.

All of them cheered as loud as they could and started congratulating each other. I saw Gideon lying on a couch, while some of the brothers laughed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, he fainted after finding out that he was an uncle." Frank laughed. Alice quickly rushed down and ran towards Gideon to make sure he was alright. I grinned at the two and then glanced at Ephraim, he was looking at me with a soft smile.

The rest of the girls joined us and some of the brothers went up to them with an embrace.

"We've got few presents for our niece." Caleb said as he went up to hug Ruth, who was standing with a smile across her face.

"That's great." I answered and looked back at Ephraim. "We also made few gifts." I added.

"Tomorrow, when Milly will feel a lot better, we can give it to her." Dorcas spoke softly and looked up at Ben.

"She needs to rest for now." Sarah added as Frank wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe, I'm an uncle." Gideon said still dumbfounded as Alice set next to him smiling.

I wanted to get closer to Ephraim, considering the fact that all of the girls were embracing the brothers. But he stood in a distance, quietly facing us with a smile.

"So, you fainted because you're an uncle?" Martha asked with a huge grin. Daniel stood next to her and nodded with a laugh.

"That's Gideon!" Daniel remarked

Gideon smiled and set up, looking around still shocked. We couldn't help but laugh out loud at his excitement.

Ephraim walked closer towards me and beamed. "Congratulations! You're an uncle." I told him softly. He grinned and pulled me close in an embrace.

* * *

Later that evening, as the boys went out to finish their chores and get ready to sleep. Me and the girls got everything ready for Milly and the baby. Clothes, blankets, towels, everything she would need for her child.

"Okay, girls. I'm going to get some sleep. I feel tired." Sarah stated as she went upstairs. Indeed it was a long and tiring day, but very joyful and exciting as well.

Milly and her baby girl were already sound asleep.

"Come on, Liza. Let's get some rest." Martha said calmly as she finished washing the dishes. I nodded and started to follow the other girls to our chambers and quickly glanced at the window, when I noticed a figure standing on the porch of the house. It was Ephraim. What was he doing here? He had finished doing his chores about an hour ago.

"You go ahead. I'll be right back." I told Martha and quickly went outside. He was gazing up at the sky and from what I could notice, he seemed a little sad.

"Ephraim, are you okay?" I asked bit concerned. He turned around to face me and smiled gently. "Oh, yes. Don't worry!" He answered softly "It's a little chilly outside, go inside get some rest."

"My love, you don't seem that alright." I hesitated

He grinned when I said 'my love'

I gently went up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You seem sad."

He stared at me, and I could clearly see sadness all over his face.

"June is right around the corner" Ephraim started "Passes will be open in few weeks."

I realized what he was about to say. The thaw of the avalanche would force us girls to go back to our families. Maybe few months ago, I would have rejoiced about it, but not anymore. I wasn't sure if I wanted to return home. But I was hundred percent positive that I didn't want to leave this place.

"I might sound selfish," Ephraim continued softly "but I can't let you go. I don't want to!"

"I know how you feel. I have found my home and I couldn't bear to leave it. I won't leave you!" I answered and looked up into his dark eyes.

Ephraim smiled "I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too." I told him and rested my head on his shoulder.

We both set there quietly for awhile. "Liza, how bout marrying me?" He asked all of a sudden. I looked up at him bit surprised. "You're asking me to marry you?"

"It's not too crazy. We both love each other. We have witnesses and I'm sure with some convincing, your father will give us his blessing."

He looked at me with a confident smile and I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, you're right! I should've asked your parents first, before eloping with you" Ephraim answered with a laugh.

"Eloping? Is that what they call kidnapping?!" I asked bit irritated and walked towards the house.

"Hey, Liza!" Ephraim called out and grabbed my hand. "I made a mistake by taking you against your will. I thought that after the fight, your pa would never allow me to court you. But I wanted to be with you real bad. I know, that still doesn't justify my actions. I wasn't thinking, all I wanted to do was be with you."

"I know. I know Ephraim." I said softly. "I forgave you. That's in the past now for both of us. But not for my papa." I add feeling afraid. I didn't want to leave this place. Going back to that proud town made me feel devastated.

I looked down and tears started to fill my eyes. "Easy darlin." Ephraim told me gently and then gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's not think about this. Everything will turn out just fine." He assured me confidently.

I looked up and nodded with a smile. "Go, get some rest now. My brothers are probably waiting for me in the barn." Ephraim added with a little smirk.

I kissed him passionately before turning towards the house, and wiped my tears away. Ephraim was right. Everything would be okay. Milly had a beautiful baby girl, the boys acted like real gentlemen towards us, Spring was finally here, the girls and I were happy and in love. I would never have imagined that my miserable life here would become so joyful and lovely.

June was arriving, and that made me feel even more excited. _Oh, they say when you marry in June, you're a bride all your life..._


	23. Too Happy to Care

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"Are we being too crazy?" Martha asked suddenly, as she finished lacing up my corset. I turned to her with wide eyes. She seemed unsure and troubled.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. The other girls also had stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Ruth and Alice were knitting few materials for Milly's baby, while Dorcas was styling Sarah's long hair.

"I don't know..." Martha said unsurely. "...But don't you girls think that it's totally unacceptable for well-bred ladies like us to be falling in love with uncivilized mountain man. Let alone our kidnappers!"

By now, all of us paid good attention to what our fellow friend was saying. I knew what she meant by it. We were all raised with grace and admiration. Our parents had plans for us, and even though we were living in the unsettled country, we were all to be married to young gentlemen who had a wonderful social standing and 'deserved' us. As my folks would say.

"Maybe we are being bit irrational..." Sarah said quietly

"If being happy means crazy, then by all means, I'll be the craziest woman on this frontier!" Dorcas exclaimed with a giggle. That caused us all to smile, but didn't stop Martha's trembling thoughts.

"Martha, why do I get the feeling that you don't care?" I asked. "I mean, you always told me even when we were back in town, that you were different from other young women and didn't want your future to be like theirs."

"Yes, you were quite rebellious." Alice nodded gently.

"Hey, I know what I want." Martha said confidently and walked towards the mirror to smooth her light brown curls. "I just wanted to find out what you thought. That's all. All I'm saying is that even if we want our future to be here with the Pontipee brothers, we must still remember that our parents are against it, and some of us are even engaged." As Martha said the last sentence she looked at Sarah, who's eyes started to sink in sadness.

"So what? We have rights to make our own choices." Dorcas said bit irritated "After all, lady can change her mind, can't she?"

I nodded. "This is not East, we are in the Wild West. We are free here, those rules do not apply here. People in this territory are free to make their own choices. We will marry whoever we want. This is not East or Europe!" I exclaimed eagerly.

"Aha, this is a free country!" Ruth added cheerfully

"Then, let's just hope our dear parents understand us." Martha said calmly wanting to change the subject.

"Amen to that." Alice commented bit worryingly. No matter how we tried to hide it, deep down all of us knew that proving our parents that Pontipees were good and decent man, would be the hardest thing we'd ever done.

* * *

"Alright, one at a time!" Benjamin warned his brothers sternly and headed towards Milly's room, together with Dorcas to visit his loving sister-in-law and the baby.

"Oh, it's easy for you to say, you're first." Gideon muttered, so that his big brother couldn't hear him. I chuckled.

The boys were all excited to finally meet their little niece, and after Ben and Dorcas went to see Milly, Caleb and Ruth slowly followed them caring few gifts and presents.

"Get ready, Dan." Ephraim told his brother as they picked up a baby cradle that they had made for their sweet little niece.

They were already heading towards the room, when Frank together with Sarah jumped right ahead of them.

"Hey Frank!" Daniel exclaimed bit frustrated. "You were born after Ephraim, have a little patience."

"Too late." Frank called teasingly and went inside. Daniel and Ephraim shook their heads at their younger brother, and then slowly went inside to see Milly and the baby, carrying the cradle that they had made. Martha and I followed them gently and quietly.

We circled Milly's bed, as she lay smiling and was holding her sweet baby. She grinned happily at Ephraim and Daniel, when she saw the gift. I must say, I was impressed myself. Gideon and Alice were the last couple to come and see Milly. Gideon was carrying a little chair that he had specially made for his niece and he went up and kissed his sister-in-law.

Ephraim slowly walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him smiling, and couldn't help but dream that someday something like this would happen to me. I knew that almost everyone in this room was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Birds were chirping and flying happily, ah yes. It was the beginning of June again. Month that me and the girls awaited anxiously, the month that was truly very beautiful.

I smiled and looked up at the bright blue sky and continued strolling in the barnyard. Ruth and Dorcas were helping Milly inside, while me and Martha agreed to pick some berries for Dorcas' tart. Sarah and Alice had disappeared somewhere with Frank and Gideon.

"I guess this is enough." Martha said calmly and got her basket full with berries and started to head back to the house.

I nodded and was about to follow her, when I heard Benjamin talking very sternly to Ephraim. They were both standing beside the barn and from what it looked like, Ben was little angry.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute." I told Martha and gave her my basket, but she lifted one eyebrow.

"Liza, they are boys. It's normal for them to argue, plus their brothers." Martha said after realizing that I was looking at Ephraim and Ben.

I didn't answer anything and slowly made my way towards the boys. When Ben saw me approaching, he cleared his throat and smiled. "Good afternoon, Liza." He gave his brother one last look of warning and went towards the hen house.

"What was that all about?" I asked Ephraim little innocently.

Ephraim smiled at me and turned around and walked into the barn. I followed him towards the stables. "Liza, I need to finish my chores. Meet me by the fence tomorrow." He said plainly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly and turned him towards me.

"Gideon went up to the trapping cabin, earlier today. To bring...Adam back." Ephraim said sounding a little disappointed.

"I suppose it's a good thing right? He deserves to know that he has a daughter." I answered calmly.

"Well, according to Gideon he ain't coming back just yet. Even after hearing that he has a little girl." Ephraim said with a sorrowful expression.

I couldn't believe it. That Adam Pontipee seemed like a very stubborn and tough-headed man. I had encountered him closely when he came to town to get himself a wife. He seemed very rude and arrogant, unlike Ephraim who was calm and mature compared to him. After all, it was Adam's idea to kidnap us, and then when Milly rebuked him about his behavior, instead of staying and making things right, he rushed away and left poor Milly alone and pregnant. And now, he did not want to visit his little girl and see how Milly was fairing! Nerve of that man! What an oaf! Let's just say I did not have good thoughts about him at all.

"But why was Benjamin so stern with you?" I asked again.

"Because I didn't believe Gideon, and decided to visit Adam myself. I guess, I was in denial. I still don't want to believe that my oldest brother doesn't want to see his wife and daughter. We always looked up to him and wanted to be just like him." Ephraim answered honestly. I could hear the sadness through his voice.

I couldn't help it and pressed my lips onto his to make him feel a little better. He gently kissed me back and suddenly, I found myself lying in a pile of hey and Ephraim was on top of me. I kissed him but soon backed away, after realizing that this was bit inappropriate.

"We should stop now." I said with a laugh

"Yeah, we were almost-" Ephraim smirked

I clasped my hand on his mouth to interrupt what he was saying.

"Don't you dare! If you want to win my father, you will wait mister!" I exclaimed and got up fixing my hair and my dress.

"I wasn't the one who started it." Ephraim called out teasingly from the barn, while I walked away with a mischievous smile on my face.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, chapter 23. I can't believe that my story is coming to an end! Special thanks to gymgurl for reviewing so many chapters. Thank you!**

 **Please, don't be too hard on me, I'm only a beginner with no experience.**


	24. Final Decision

**Hey guys, as you can see I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Compared to the previous chapters, this one will be quite exciting and dramatic. Inspired by xXc0okieSsNcrEamXx**

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

It was a very merry evening at our homestead. The boys were finally invited to stay with us for dinner. They had long been forgiven, and me and the girls were becoming very cozy at the Pontipee house. None of us thought about our parents and town. It was the first week of the most beautiful month - June.

At the moment, we were all involved in a quite rousing game of musical chairs.

"You're out, Liza." Ruth chuckled and I laughed along with the others and joined Dorcas, Ephraim, and Ben on the sidelines.

Caleb, Ruth, Daniel, Martha, Frank, Sarah, Gideon, and Alice were battling each other for the remaining chairs to Milly's musical accompaniment. The baby was sleeping comfortably in the cradle her uncles had made for her. As Milly continued to sing a little tune, Dorcas, Ephraim, and I, clapped along while, Benjamin was playing the guitar. Everyone was happy and joyful. I looked up at Ephraim with a huge smile on my face, and he grinned at me as we continued to sing along with Milly. I could not remember having this much fun with any of the boys back in town. This was truly wonderful and exciting!

Suddenly, Milly stopped singing and everyone scrambled for a chair. Poor Gideon tried hard to sit on the remaining chair, but Frank outsmarted him and was victorious. Younger Pontipee fell to the floor.

"Oh, Gideon!" Milly giggled, mixing in with everyone else's good-natured laughter. I chuckled when I saw Gideon's reaction, who had turned red like a tomato.

"C'mon Gid, you're out!" Ephraim laughed

"Join the club!" Dorcas exclaimed with a grin.

We were still laughing and having fun when suddenly, the door opened and Adam Pontipee walked in. All cheery merriment ended, when we saw that the oldest Pontipee brother was back. Smile vanished from my face and I leaned back into Ephraim's arms. Everyone else stared at him silently and helplessly. I noticed how Dorcas unconsciously squeezed Ben's hand.

The situation was very awkward, everyone was serious and none of us wanted to say a word.

"What are y'all staring at?" Adam Pontipee said at last. "I told you I'd be back when the pass was open." As he said this last sentence, my heart suddenly sank. I realized that my biggest fear finally arrived. I have been having nightmares about this day, and it was finally here. None of us expected it to be this soon though.

"The pass?!" All of us cried out simultaneously. Each of us knew exactly what it meant. A panic broke out. I looked up at Ephraim in horror, as he wrapped his arms around me, as if that would prevent the inevitable fact that my papa, brother, and suitor would be up within hours to take me away from him.

I quickly ran towards Milly together with the other girls. "Oh, Milly, what are we gonna do?" I cried out.

"We don't want to go back!" Alice added hysterically

"Oh, Carl's there! He'll kill Frank!" Sarah started to sob.

"Girls, get up to your room! Quickly!" Milly said firmly, as she continued staring at Adam.

I was very reluctant to leave Ephraim, especially now. But nevertheless, I looked at him one last time, as he whispered that everything would be okay, and I did as I was told. Me and the girls quickly ran up to the stairs and entered the boys' old room that we now occupied.

"This is terrible!" Ruth shrieked as she set down on the bed.

"What will they do to them?" Whimpered Alice, her wide eyes were filling with tears. I set down next to her and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Who knows?" Martha answered mournfully, as tears started to stream down her face.

The girls continued their hysterical cries, but I started to drift away. I was caught up in my own thoughts. What was I suppose to do? The most dreadful day had finally arrived and I wasn't ready for it. I couldn't go back to that proud and boring town. I did not want to leave this place. I truly felt happy and free with Ephraim. Sure, our relationship did not start out well in the beginning, but he was the only person with whom I was joyous and free. I was comfortable with him and he made me feel at ease. Up here I felt peaceful and cozy, while in town I was always unhappy, easily bored, and annoyed. I loved my parents, but I had finally found my true home and I was not planning to leave it. I trembled at the thought of something happening to my sweetheart. My father and brother loved me dearly, but they did not know my thoughts and my feelings. All they knew was, that I was brutally kidnapped at the dead of night by wild backwoodsmen. Of course my folks would not listen to me and they would surely hang the brothers to the highest tree. My stomach dropped at that thought. I couldn't blame this to my papa, after all, he was doing what every loving parents would do: He was rescuing me. The fight was inevitable, surely either my papa, Robert, or Ephraim would hurt himself in the battle. I loved all of them and I couldn't bare the thought of losing either one of my loved ones.

"We all know our papas!" I cried out as five fresh tears rolled down my cheek. "They'll want whatever justice they see fit for the brothers for taking us! And then-" My voice started to break down as I realized that death was inevitable. "And then it won't matter if we love them!"

Alice gasped in horror, while Sarah together with Ruth let out a loud sob.

"I can't go back to Joe! I only want to be with Daniel!" Martha cried fanatically.

"Steve is nothing compared to my Gideon!" Alice wept.

"What can we do?" Ruth asked desperately, looking out from the window. "We can't let the townsfolk find us and take us away!"

I crossed my arms and turned to face Dorcas. "We'll run away!" Dorcas blurted immediately.

The girls, shocked, quieted and stared at her for a moment. "How?" Sarah asked meekly.

"The window!" I cut in. "Ephraim was telling me the other day, how easy it is to climb out from this window. Once we do that, we'll split up and hide."

"Oh, yes! And they won't be able to find us!" Dorcas exclaimed triumphantly. She thought it was a wonderful plan. I smiled at her feeling bit nervous.

"But surely Daniel and his brothers will find us at once." Martha protested.

"We'll tell them that we love them and we don't want to go home." Sarah replied, sense of finality in her tone.

"They love us! They don't want us to leave either!" Dorcas added confidently. I slowly nodded together with the other girls. Was this a good idea? I wasn't sure at all. I was nervous and afraid, and I was not thinking rationally.

"It's our only hope." Alice whispered and I nodded. She was right. I went up and pried the window open, and after making sure that coast was clear, we began to slide out of the house one by one.

"Be careful!" I cried, as each of us ran off in different directions. It was already dark, and I tried my best to be quiet, as I hid behind huge piles of hay.

I sat and waited, as my heart and thoughts went out to Ephraim.

* * *

 **Please REVIEW! Next chapter will be coming shortly, and it's gonna be a narrative from Ephraim's POV. Some of you asked me to write from his perspective** **as well, so I'm going to do it.**


	25. Do The Right Thing

**Narrative from Ephraim's POV.**

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

It was a wonderful evening for Ephraim Pontipee, as he watched his brothers and their sweethearts having fun. They were all involved in quite exciting game of musical chairs. He and Benjamin were the first two out, followed by Dorcas and Liza. Milly was singing a happy tune, while Ephraim together with Liza, Dorcas, and Ben stood on the sidelines and clapped along. Everything was going so well. Ephraim would not have dreamed that not only Liza would forgive him, but she would also love him, as much as he loved her. He was also very content for his brothers, everything had turned out so well. Milly had a beautiful baby girl, and he was one proud uncle.

He glanced at Liza as she sang along with Milly. She was just so beautiful and now she belonged to him. She was his girl! His! And no one else's. Who could believe it? Just few months ago, Ephraim was ready to leave the farm and join his oldest brother to the trapping cabin. So much had changed for him and his brothers over the past few months. It really was a miracle! Their dreams were coming true. This was too much to ask for!

All of a sudden, Milly stopped singing and everyone scrambled for a chair. Gideon and Frank fought hard for the remaining sit, but in the end older Pontipee brother was victorious while, younger fell to the floor.

Ephraim laughed along with his brothers and the girls. Gideon was hilarious! Youngest brother in turn turned red like a tomato.

"C'mon Gid! Get up. You're out!" Ephraim grinned. He was always very calm and serious, but things were so different. Ephraim couldn't remember being this goofy and talkative. And all because of her...She transformed him into a different person. Liza was charming and exciting herself, and it was hard to be serious around her. She had a way about her that always made him carefree. Especially in this kind of situation, where everyone was having so much fun.

All cheery merriment ended, however, as soon as Adam Pontipee walked through the door. Smile vanished from Milly's face, Gideon quickly stood up, Benjamin almost dropped his guitar, while everyone else stood there in silence, not sure what to do. Ephraim noticed that Liza nervously leaned back into his arms. Everyone quieted and stared at the oldest Pontipee. The situation was quite awkward.

They were all mute for a while, but soon enough, Adam broke the silence "What are y'all staring at? Told you I'd be back when the pass was open."

And just like that, Ephraim's hopes and dreams shattered! Each of them knew what that meant!

"The pass?" Benjamin cried out in shock. A panic broke out.

Liza looked up at Ephraim in horror. Her eyes were filling with tears and her beautiful smile disappeared. Ephraim quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close, not wanting to let her go.

"Let's get the guns!" Frank said firmly as the brothers started to exit the house. The girls including Liza circled Milly, begging her not to allow Adam to take them away.

Ephraim looked at his woman one last time before leaving, and whispered to her that everything would be okay.

"Gideon, tell'em to hitch up the wagon!" He heard Adam say.

As Ephraim followed after his brothers, he couldn't help but feel very unsure. What did Adam want? Now that the passes were open, did he want to take them girls back to town? Wait, he wouldn't dare! Even though, Adam was his oldest brother, that did not give him any rights to decide Ephraim's or Liza's fate. They loved each other and were planning to marry.

"We have to hitch up the wagon!" Gideon yelled after his brothers.

"The wagon?" Benjamin asked questionably

Gideon nodded innocently. "Make sure you put lots of blankets and straws in it too."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Frank said sounding irritated.

Wagon? Lots of straws? Blankets? Passes? So, was this true? Was Adam really planning to take the women back? Ephraim's heart slowly started to sink at that thought.

"Well, he didn't really give me the direct answer." Gideon replied calmly to Frank, as he lead the horses out from the stables.

"I don't know what he's planning, but Sarah stays!" Frank said plainly

"Martha doesn't want to leave either." Daniel cut in nervously.

Ephraim tried to block out his brothers' thoughts. His heart started to pound! No, this could not be true! Or was it? Maybe Frank and Benjamin were just too paranoid.

"Don't worry! Adam knows that we love'em and he wants us to be happy." Gideon said positively.

Caleb nodded. "After all, it was he who suggested us to marry the girls. And now that the women are also willing to be with us, I doubt Adam would protest."

"Then explain to me, why on earth did he tell us to get this damn wagon ready?!" Frank exploded. His temper was slowly building up.

"Calm down. Maybe he wants us to go and talk with their folks. We need their permission to marry the girls. Should I remind you that the parents are still angry?" Caleb said surely and very calmly, as if he already knew what Adam was planning to do.

"Yeah.. or to get the parson!" Gideon agreed excitingly.

Daniel, Benjamin, and Frank shook their heads unsurely while, Ephraim remained silent throughout the conversation. Lots of things were running in his mind. Maybe Caleb and Gideon were right,... but what if they were wrong? No, he had to be ready for the bad news. Ephraim thought about it and suddenly realized that he would not let his oldest brother take the girl of his dreams back to town. Liza was depending on him, she didn't want to leave either. Plus he had promised her that he would protect her at any cost. He hand no choice...Ephraim had to stand up to his oldest brother and make him understand that his girl was staying. Even if it meant to fight him...he was ready to challenge Adam, the strongest and the oldest brother.

Ephraim silently continued to get the wagon ready, and tried his best to ignore the bad thoughts that surrounded him.

"Alright, it's ready!" Ben said as he turned towards Gideon. "Go, get Adam!"

Gideon quickly nodded and rushed towards the cabin.

"You can say whatever you want Caleb, but I ain't little Gideon. I don't believe that Adam wants us to have them girls. He will probably order us to take them back." Frank stated firmly and got his shotgun ready.

"I agree!" Ben said anxiously and stood next to his younger brother, showing that he was on his side.

Daniel looked at Ephraim hesitantly, and slowly walked towards Ben and Frank and got his gun out.

Caleb shook his head disappointed and shifted his gaze to Ephraim. "What you think, Eph?"

Ephraim was about to make a reply, when suddenly Gideon came back running.

"You two were right!" He exclaimed facing Ben and Frank. "Adam's planning to take our girls back!" He yelled.

At this, Ephraim automatically got his shotgun out and stood behind Benjamin. That was it! He was ready to fight with Adam. No one dares to take his girl away, especially after Liza had told him that she loved him and wanted to be his wife.

"We won't let him!" Caleb said shocked and irritated.

"Our decision is final!" Ben exclaimed. "Right, boys?" They all nodded.

After few minutes, Adam approached them confidently, but Ben didn't give him a chance to talk.

"None of us are letting you to take them back, Adam. We talked it over amongst us, and we agreed - they ain't going!"

"They're our girls now" Frank added

Ephraim agreed to every word his brothers uttered. Maybe it was a foolish idea to go against Adam's whishes, but he couldn't care less. Liza was staying on this farm with him, and no one had rights to tell him otherwise.

"I'm still head of this family. And I say, I'm taking them back." Adam answered sternly.

So typical...using his status to get what he wants! Ephraim didn't care, even if the Governor himself was ordering him to take Liza back... he would fight him as well, let alone his brother.

Suddenly, he felt like Frank...Frank was stubborn, hot-tempered and independent. Ephraim was the opposite, he usually listened to Adam, acted mature, was responsible, was serious and solmen. He didn't let his romantic thoughts get the best of him like Gideon, or Caleb. He was never that guy. Ephraim was not talkative and outspoken as Benjamin, or even flirty like Daniel. His brothers always said, that in someway Ephraim resembled Adam.

"I reckon you have to show me!" Benjamin put his gun away and was ready to fight his older brother.

"Likewise" Frank cut in sternly.

Frank and Benjamin were two hot-heads, usually they always did things irrationally. But now Ephraim agreed with them fully. If challenging Adam and rebelling against him, was the only way to make Liza stay with him, then by all means he was ready for the fight!

"What do I have to do," Adam asked sounding disappointed. "beat some sense into your dumb heads? Don't you know that taking them back's the only way, you ever gonna get 'em. The whole town's coming up here!"

"Let'em come . We'll fight them all!" Benjamin replied confidently.

They all nodded at this.

So what if the whole town was coming here? Ephraim fought the whole townsfolk together with his brothers once at the barn-raising,...He could do it again with no trouble, especially now!

"Sure you will." Adam said sarcastically. "And who will you be fighting?- Girls kinfolk. Someone's bound to get hurt. Farther or brother maybe. Think the girls will marry you after that?"

This silenced Ephraim and the rest of the boys. No matter how they tried to deny it, Adam was making a good point. Liza had a father and even a brother. She loved them both dearly... she loved them as much as she loved Ephraim. If something indeed went wrong, she would never forgive him...let alone become his wife.

Ephraim was still hesitantly deciding what to do, when Gideon walked up to Adam confidently.

"Adam's right. I stand with Adam." The youngest Pontipee stated with a sense of realization.

"Well, don't stand too close." The oldest Pontipee motioned to him and continued staring at Ephraim and the rest of the boys.

Adam was indeed right! The fight was pointless! Taking Liza back to town was the only way he could get her and marry her.

Ephraim was about to agree with Adam, when all of a sudden, Milly rushed towards them.

"Adam, the girls have gone! They've ran away!" She exclaimed

Oh no! That can't be true! Where could Liza run? Why didn't she wait for him!

"Well, go get them! Get them back!" Adam yelled

"Liza!" Ephraim called out and started running together with his brothers and searching for his pretty girl, who had indeed outsmarted him. It was time for him to go back to being the serious and the mature brother. Ephraim had to let go of his reckless thoughts and become a worthy man, who knew what to do in any situation. He had to make this right! He had to find his sweetheart, convince her to return home, and take her safely back to town. Even if it meant to drag her there by force!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I think this will be the last chapter from Ephraim's POV. The story is already ending and plus the title says June Bride, so it's mostly about Liza. But anyways, if you liked this chapter and if you want another chapter from his POV, I might write it. Depends on how many reviews I get.**


	26. MINE

**Chapter 26**

* * *

I sat there behind huge piles of hay for thirty minutes. It was already dark, and even though Summer was approaching, chilly mountain air stung me and made me shiver. I waited for Ephraim anxiously and eagerly. _Would he listen to me? Did he want me to stay? What were his plans?_ The thought of my papa hanging my sweetheart to the nearest tree, made my heart jump from fear. Oh how I wished to close my eyes and never open them. I would rather die than see either one of my beloved get hurt. I loved Robert, papa, and Ephraim so much. How could I handle their death?

I was still in my deep thoughts when suddenly, I heard the brothers. They were calling for us and begging us to come back. "Dorcas, come back! Don't get hurt", "Please Alice!" Must've been Benjamin and Gideon. From a far I heard Alice's hysterical cries. And finally, someone was approaching me. "C'mon Ruth!" It was Caleb, looking for his sweetheart. When I saw that he was coming closer towards me, I decided to sneak away. But alas! He noticed me! I quickly picked up my skirts and tried to ran away, but Caleb grabbed my dress and caught me strongly. As I struggled and tried to resist, we both lost balance and fell on the ground.

"No, no! I'm staying here with Ephraim!" I cried out

"You gotta return now!" Caleb answered sternly and swung me over his shoulders, just like Ephraim did when he abducted me.

"Put me down this instant!" I screamed and beat on his back.

Caleb dragged me towards the wagon where Adam was, and I saw the other girls screaming and trying their best to resist. We were all caught and they were forcing us to return home! Unbelievable! First they forcefully kidnapped us, and now they are trying to force us to go back. Caleb dumped me in the wagon like piece of cloth, but I was not giving up. I did not intend to sit meekly in the wagon and wait to be taken passively back to town. Martha pushed Daniel away and escaped yet again together with Sarah, while Ephraim and Daniel were in hot pursuit. Ruth bit Frank's arm, and Dorcas knocked off Benjamin from the wagon. Gideon was trying to catch me, but I quickly climbed down from the wagon and rushed towards the barn. It was a big chaos! I was about to hide behind the livestock when I bumped into Frank. He picked me up and tried forcefully to take me and return me to the wagon, but I struggled so hard that we both fell down. I was becoming so determined to stay here, that I hardly realized how strongly I fought. I didn't struggle this much when I was kidnapped, but now I was ready to fight for my right to stay here! All of the girls were! It was obvious that the Pontipees were having difficult time. Frank was on top of me, while I was lying on the ground trying very hard to stay right where I was.

"Come on Liza! Don't make this so difficult!" Frank begged.

"You let me go now!" I screamed and tried to push him away. All of a sudden, I heard very familiar voices. " Sarah! Liza! Ruth! Martha! Dorcas! Alice!"

I didn't have time to realize what was happening, when townsfolk quickly came and knocked Frank off of me and took him away. "Get up Pontipee!" From the corner of my eye I saw Robert as he grabbed Ephraim and forcefully lead him out of the barn.

I stood up and rushed towards Matt Straither, former suitor of Dorcas. "What are you gonna do to him?" I asked terrified.

"We'll hang him with the rest of them to the nearest tree!" Matt exclaimed bitterly.

My heart suddenly sank and tears filled my eyes. "Oh pa!" I started crying in his arms as he held me close and kissed my forehead.

"It's alright dear. It's over. Daddy's here." He whispered gently.

This made me cry even more, because papa clearly misunderstood the situation and thought I was being assaulted. What could I possible say? It was all over! They would hang them all for what they did.

The other girls were also rounded up and I clung onto Martha and all of us sobbed bitterly.

"Just a minute!" Reverend Elcott, Alice's father called out. "Before we go, there's one thing we've got to know from our girls!"

Me and the girls were too caught up in our own cries and didn't even pay attention to him.

"Girls! Girls!" Mr. Galien raised his voice.

All of us looked up at the Reverend who stood on the ladder looking worried. "Now Reverend, what is it that you want know?" Mr. Galien, Dorcas' father asked.

"We're all fathers here, and we love you. So, don't be afraid to answer." Reverend Elcott spoke softly. "A while back I heard a wee baby crying in the house. Whose is it?"

Me and the girls quieted for a second and looked at each other silently.

"Well, whose is it? " Reverend asked again. "Don't be afraid to tell."

I was so desperate to save Ephraim, that I didn't care about my morals and virtues anymore. They will certainly not kill them after I say this - "MINE!" I cried out, not realizing that we had all said the same thing. Six of us girls were so eager to save our sweethearts that we had indeed claimed Milly's baby as our own.

* * *

 **Leave Reviews! And thanks for reading!**


	27. June Bride

**Sorry for the delay!**

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

We all stood there in silence. Our townsfolk were shocked and very puzzled by what me and the girls had said. But there was only one thing running in my mind: I desperately wanted to save Ephraim and his brothers from getting lynched by the townspeople. It was still very quiet and our kinfolk were looking at each other uncomfortably. I felt my papa's hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He was shaking with nervousness.

He took hold of me and led me a little further away from the others. "Liza, my sweet and pretty girl" my father started, "please, tell me that all of this is a lie!" My dear papa seemed so heartbroken.

"No, it's not!" I said confidently. I tried my best to look sincere, I was not going to let them kill Ephraim.

"Liza, please tell me that you did not have a child out of wedlock!" My father pleaded. "Did he force you?! ... I'll kill him!"

"No, papa! No!" I begged. "I love him! I want to marry him!" I shrieked as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"What are you talking about?! He kidnapped you!" My father yelled.

I took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth. "Listen pa, don't worry. No one has a baby. There's only one child in this household and she belongs to Adam and Milly.

My father seemed very relieved when I told him that. But I was still very eager to save my true love. "However, I might get pregnant soon." I added with a smile.

Papa's eyes widened. "Liza, what are you talking about? Did you sleep with him?"

I slowly nodded and smiled sheepishly. I had to make up something, in order to save Ephraim. I was willing to lie about my virtue, for it was the only way. Claiming the baby seemed little too unrealistic, because after all, there was only one baby.

"I love him." I answered my papa. My father loved me very much and wanted me to be happy. "I know it seems strange to fall for your kidnapper, but we've been through so much together this whole winter. Me and the girls got to know the Pontipees better and I know that he is the one for me. This is where I belong!"

"But-" my papa started. "Once you get to know them, they are actually pretty heroic boys" I interrupted.

My brother Robert, had joined the conversation and was listening to me dumbfounded.

"Please, pa, allow him to marry me. I can't go back to town like this." I begged.

My father looked at Robert hesitantly. "We gotta think about your sister's reputation." He told my big brother.

"If you indeed slept with him, that means you two are already married in God's eyes." Robert said softly.

"Do you really love him?" Pa asked again. I nodded eagerly. "Very much!"

"Does he love and respect you? Because it doesn't look like that!" Robert exclaimed out of frustration.

"You know why I fell for him? Because he was the only man who actually fell in love with me, and not my pretty face, or status!" I answered them surely.

"I know that he acted like an oaf! But love makes us all fools, you both know that well."

Indeed my papa and Robert knew that feeling. They both married when they were young and were both very reckless.

"Alright! You broke me down!" My father exclaimed. As I was still realizing what was happening, he grabbed me and led me towards Reverend Elcott, who was busy speaking with Alice.

"Excuse us, Reverend. But I want you to marry my daughter and that Pontipee fella right now!

Reverend Elcott looked at us with understanding, and my heart started to soar with happiness.

"So, do I." Reverend nodded. "Apperantly we will be having six shotgun weddings!"

I looked around and realized that the other girls had also convinced their fathers that the Pontipees were good and decent men. So immediately, they started asking Reverend Elcott, who himself was planning to marry Alice and Gideon, to preform marriages for all of us.

I still couldn't believe it! I was on cloud nine!

Reverend took a deep breath and then asked, "Girls, there is still something we need to find out." Me and the rest of the brides looked at each other bit nervous. "...which brother goes with which girl?"

* * *

So, thus I found myself standing in the Pontipee cabin, together with the others girls in front of Reverend Elcott. Our beloved grooms were saved, and they were standing behind us. Behind the Pontipees stood our fathers with shotguns over their arms, while Adam and Milly watched this from the side. My heart leaped for joy, as the pastor started the ceremony. "Do you Alice, Ruth, Martha, Liza, Sarah, and Dorcas, take these men to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

I looked back at my father, and he nodded at me with approval. As soon as I saw my pa, I turned to Reverend and answered together with the other girls. "We do."

Reverend Elcott continued "And do you Benjamin, Caleb, Daniel, Ephraim, Frankincense, and Gideon, take these girls to be your lawfully wedded wives?"

I didn't see it, but I could feel Ephraim awkwardly turning to my papa and then answering to the pastor with his brothers. "We do." It was obvious that our fathers warned them to treat us right, with their shotguns.

Reverend Elcott finally announced. "Then I pronounce you men and wives!"

Ephraim circled my waist with his hands, as I turned around to face him. We smiled at each other and pressed our lips together. He wrapped his arms around me and I swung my arms around his neck. I became a June Bride together with all my good friends. I finally felt like I was home. This was the place where I had to be. I belonged here, even though at first this ranch seemed like a disaster.

After the kiss, I went up and hugged my father and Ephraim shook hands with him. Everyone was happy and joyful.

* * *

Shortly after the wedding, me and the girls returned to town to greet our mothers and take our personal belongings with us. To my suprise our ma's weren't shocked that we married our kidnappers. They were more disappointed because they couldn't attend the wedding. In few months townsfolk managed to help us build new homes at the Pontipee ranch. And in no time, we had other beautiful cabins around the farm.

By the following Spring, Dorcas gave birth to a son, whom they named Isaiah. And after few weeks, I had my twins in mid May. All of us followed the alphabet and the Bible tradition, so we named the twins Joseph and Josephine. Me and Dorcas were the first from the girls to have children, but the other girls were also pregnant. Ephraim was a wonderful father, and little Joe was just like him. Josephine even though, serious like her pa, looked a lot like me. To my surprise both of them were very calm and solemn. They didn't give us too much trouble.

My life changed to better and it was finally Milly's perfect vision of a family. Children everywhere, cheerfulness, laughter, and happiness. Sure, things weren't always perfect, but we were all together as a family and that's what mattered.

 _For they say when you marry in June, you will always, always be a bride..._

 _The end..._

 ** _That's the end of this Story! Thanks for all the reviews and likes._**


End file.
